Friends
by Snowcouger
Summary: what would naruto's life had been like if he'd had friends as a child? not my best work, but what can ya do...   NaruKiba obviously, LeeTenten, one sided LeeNeji
1. Chapter 1

Twitch

Twitch

A squirrel stood about a hundred feet in front of were he was sitting, tail twitching as only a squirrel's can. The boy smiled. He'd always preferred the company of the local animal life to that of his classmates. Not that he ever really considered them classmates. Technically they were, but how can one apply a term of affection to a group of people that wish a slow and painful death upon you on a daily bases? The boy sighed heavily and leaned backwards slightly, supporting his weight on his hands. He glanced to the west, gaging the time of day by the position of the setting sun. Said sun was just resting on the tree line, which meant he had about another hour of daylight left, give or take. He toyed for a moment with heading back to the village, but decided that he was better off saying where he was. It's not like anyone would miss him. Well, that wasn't completely true, although he still wasn't able to admit it. He knew there where two people who didn't hate him outright. He knew better than to hope however. Just because the boys didn't wish him a slow, painful death didn't mean they wanted anything to do with him. Another heavy sigh passed over the blonde's lips. He frowned sadly as the squirrel darted off, maybe back to his family, maybe back to an empty den. Either way the boy felt the squirrel was the luckiest creature alive.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the village, a group of friends played a game of soccer in a local park. Well, they were trying to get the game started at least. The teams were comming up uneven, as one boy refrained from lining up to be assigned a team. "Come on Choji! If you don't play then the teams aren't even!"

A young Choji just sat under the comfortable shade of the oak tree and munched on his snacks. "I don't want to play," he answered calmly. "I'm too tired."

"Oh for the love of..." sighed Kiba, "Come on already. Shikamaru's gunna play! Why can't you?"

Shikamaru, ever the genius, even at the ripe young age of 7, spoke up, "If he won't play, then I'll pull out too. That way the team's will be even and you can start the game."

Kiba glared at the boy but relented with a sigh. "Alright, you win. We'll play a man down for both teams." He turned to the other team's captain, "Come on Lee, let's get started before it gets too late." He glanced over to the tree line, "Too bad Naruto isn't here. He's one hell of a player."

Lee grinned, "Yes, but when he is here we spend almost an hour debating which team he is on. Not that the other's want him to be on their team to begin with."

Kiba shrugged, "Ehhh. I still don't get what the big deal about him is. Not like he's some crazy raving lunatic like Sasuke's brother turned out to be."

Lee shrugged, "It is because their parent's do not like him. The other's see how their parent's treat him and they inevitably treat him in a similar fashion."

"I guess that makes sense. Well anyway," he grabbed his whistle and waited for Lee to take up his position on the other side of the field with his team...

"Ready?!"

Nods all around.

"Set?!"

He picks up the ball...

He blows his whistle and throws the ball up in the air...

-------------------------------

"Time to head back I guess..." sighed Naruto as he stood up. The sun had set far below the tree line and the forest was growing quiet dark. He yawned and slowly made his way back toward the village, making sure to give the park that sat at the edge of the forest a wide birth, lest anymore soccer balls make a "unintentional" beeline for his face like last time. He got lucky. A soccer ball did go flying by his head, but it wasn't forced his way by one of the other children that wished for his death. Naruto was grateful when Kiba and Lee appeared a few feet from where he had dodged the ball.

"Hey you two," he greeted, relieved to see the only two people that hadn't tried to kill or injure him at one time or another.

"Hey yourself," said Kiba as he scanned for the ball. "You see where it landed?"

Naruto smiled and pointed at a tree about 20 feet away. "Second tier."

Kiba grinned at Lee, "Good shot man." Lee grinned, "So Naruto, why did you not join us today?"

Naruto grunted, "I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with the 10 death threats I got this morning. I mean come on people, after awhile I am going to learn how you write. It's no big secrete who keeps sending the damn things."

Lee sighed and nodded, "Yes. They do not wish to admit that you are smart enough to figure out who they are. I do hope you will join us tomorrow."

Naruto shrugged, "Ehhhh, maybe. If I get less than 5 then I will. More than 5 but less than 10 and I'll think about it. Over 10 and it's a no go."

Kiba returned then, "What's this about you maybe playing tomorrow?"

Naruto smiled, "Gimme 'till lunch if I'm playing or not."

Kiba smiled, "Alrighty, see ya then." He turned to Lee, "Come on, we'd better get back before they send someone over here and see Naruto." All three shuddered.

"That would most likely not end well," agreed Lee. They parted ways, Lee and Kiba back to their friends, Naruto to another lonely night in his rundown apartment.

-------------------------------

The next morning started much like every other he could remember. He awoke with a sigh to the sight of many a water stain on his sagging ceiling and the sound of his broken window shutters squeaking nosily on rusted hinges. He was once again tempted to just tear the annoying things off the wall, but they came in very handy on the somewhat frequent occasions when random villagers where yelling and/or throwing things at his only window so he let them be for another day. He debated whether it was worth getting out of bed, and as on the many hundreds of day before, he rose with the sad sigh and painful stiffness of one that truly hates his life before settling into his usual routine:

1) Short, cold shower. (He was deemed unworthy of a water heater so he didn't have much of a choice)

2) Get dressed

3) Eat a bowl of random ramen. (He had given up caring what the flavor was. He always says that pork is his favorite, but he gotten to the point that he can't taste the difference anymore)

4) Count and then toss the many death threats and other assorted hate mail into the fireplace. (kindling is kindling, no point in splitting hairs)

5) Strap on kunai and shuriken holsters. (He never left his apartment without them. Never know when you'll get ambushed)

6) Leave for school. (Or as he called it, "Hell")

7) Get picked on/ yelled at/ threatened/ abused in a similar fashion untill lunch

8) Sit with Kiba and Lee and eat said pitiful lunch

9) Hope no one throws anything larger than a lunch box filled with rocks at them untill after they've eaten

10) Back to class for more torture

11) Leave "Hell", enter "Purgatory (ei: the school yard), sit on his swing for an hour or so untill the other children and parents have left, and make way back home to do homework and other assorted school work.

12) Go to store if necessary

13) Go and play soccer with Lee and Kiba (If death threats are at a minimum for the day)

or

Go to place in woods (If death threats exceed safety limit)

14) Return home at sunset

15) Bathe

16) Sleep

Repeat daily.

That's the life of the the most hated member of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. If it wasn't for Lee and Kiba, Naruto probably would have run away long ago. They are the only ties he has to the village that hates him. The worst part about it is, he hasn't got a clue why the villagers hate him so much. All he knows is that it has something to do with something that his father, whoever he was, did. That's about it. He'd made the mistake of asking about his father once, and after waking up in the hospital bandaged head to toe, vowed never to ask about him again. Or about anything for that matter. Although he had a serious case of ADHD and a the most extroverted personality in the village, he kept his mouth shut around everyone. It only takes one near death experience for someone to learn that when people don't want you to speak, you don't speak. He'd even given up fighting back when the other's would attack him. I mean come on; all he did was push that other kid away. Just push. Not hit. Not slap or what have you. Just a small push. The next day the boy's father tracked him down and nearly tore his arms off. It was nearly a month before they let him out of the hospital, his arm's splinted and bandaged. Of course, that didn't stop a couple of kid's from beating the living daylight's out of him. The just decided not to knock him unconscious first, which really wasn't being merciful when you think about it. If Lee and Kiba hadn't have come by Naruto probably would have been right back in the hospital. It was that act of kindness that ever showed him. It's incredible to him that anyone in the village can even stand his continued existence, never mind defending him.

-------------------------------

Naruto yawned as he opened his door. He really didn't want to go to school, but knew it was best he did. He didn't need another mob of sadistic students showing up at his apartment to beat him twice as hard for not showing up for his appointed school beatings. It was a lucky morning as Lee was running a little late.

"Lee!" he called as he saw the boy walking quickly toward school. Lee smiled and stopped as Naruto walked over to him.

"Hello Naruto," He greeted as they walked together. "Man I'm glad you're here. Maybe now I can get it to school without getting beaten up."

Lee sighed, "I really wish the other's would stop torturing you. It really is not right."

Naruto shrugged, "Ehhhh, what can you do? They ain't gunna stop just because it's wrong. Not as long as their parent's are encouraging them. Once they grow up and start telling them to stop, or at least cautioning them against using extreme violence things might get better."

"True," agreed Lee.

They rounded the corner and were greeted by a smiling Kiba.

"What are you doing over here?" question Naruto, his voice betraying how happy he was to see they other boy.

"Back-up. There's a big group of idiots about 100 yards ahead waiting to jump you. We need to take the long way around."

Naruto felt like hugging the Inuzuka. "I swear, without you two I'd be dead by now. Ya'll are the best friends I've ever had."

Kiba smiled as the headed in the opposite direction of the ambush, "Naruto, aren't we the only friends you've ever had?"

Naruto smiled, "So what if you are?" Kiba smiled and laughed as they turned into they alley...

...And backed out as fast as they could. Looks like the attackers had wizened up a bit. They sent a larger group around to the boy's alternative route.

"Ahhh crap..." sighed Naruto as they gunned at for the nearest store, knowing they could hide there. Even if the adults didn't approve of Naruto they wouldn't let the attackers into their stores. That meant that as long as the bullies were after Kiba and Lee also, Naruto could hide with them. By some stroke of luck, they happened to run right into the vet clinic that Kiba's family ran.

"Kiba? What the hell are you doing here?" he mother asked. Then she noticed the two boy's with him. "What's he doing here???" she demanded as she pointed at Naruto.

"Sorry mother," he apologized. "We were chased here by a bunch of thugs. They caught us on the regular route so we took the back way. Seems like they've learned how to plan their attacks; there was a bigger group of them waiting for us on the back route. We barely managed to out run them. Please..." he begged"...can he stay? They'll murder him if you make him leave."

His mother sighed. Her attitude toward Naruto wasn't one of pure hatred, like many of the other parent's was. She regarded him more as an annoyance than anything. "Alright, he can stay." She she turned and looked at Lee, "Oh hello Lee. I see you were with them today too."

Lee nodded, "Yes."

"Well, you are perfectly welcome to stay also."

Lee bowed respectfully, "Thank you ma'am."

Kiba's mother gave Naruto one last suspicious glance and went to the front door to dispelled the mob that had formed outside. She returned and sighed, "Alright. I'm going to call Iruka and tell him you three won't be going to class today. If the morons outside aren't gone by the time school starts I'll call the cops on them. If you're going to stay then make yourselves useful and go feed the patients." The three nodded and followed Kiba to the storage room to get the food.

-------------------------------

It took the three of them about an hour to feed and water the various patients that where being cared for in the clinic. Kiba's mother was impressed by their work ethic. She had expected to see the effort from Lee, and knew quiet well how hard a worker her son was, but she was pleasantly surprised at how hard Naruto could work. As the day wore on and she had the boys do the various chores that were needed to maintain the level of quality the clinic was famous for, she began warming up to the blonde. She was finally beginning to understand why Kiba and Lee always fought over who's team Naruto would be on when they played games in the park. Naruto had endless amount of energy. She worked them untill lunch before giving them a break. She ordered in a few pizza and let the boys watch TV in the break room. Afterward she had them up and running around just as busy as before. Naruto was just about finished stacking boxes of supplies when she stuck her head into the storage room. "Naruto, when you're done with that I want to talk to you." Naruto nodded and continued to stack boxes.

He finished and went to her office. "You wanted to see me ma'am?"

She waved him into her office. He took a few steps inside the office and she motioned for him to close the door. He did so and stood there, confused. "Naruto," she began and noticed the terrified look on the boy's face. "Calm down Naruto. I just wanted to tell you that you did a very good job today. At first I was...apprehensive... about letting you stay, but now i see my fear where unfounded. I want you to know that if you ever get chased down by a bunch of idiotic kids again you're more than welcome here. And I think that I'm going to go have a talk with the other parents. This whole, encouraging the kids to attack you business has gotten out of control."

Naruto smiled and had to fight to keep from crying. "Thank you so much Mrs. Inuzuka!"

The matron Inuzuka smiled, "Go and tell Kiba that I want to talk to him and then help Lee clean out the cages." Naruto nodded and practically skipped out of her office. "_He's not such a bad kid once you get to know him..."_ she thought, wanting to kick herself for ever believing any of the gossip the other parents told about the boy.

Kiba stuck his head in, "You wanted to see me mom?"

-------------------------------

They stayed there untill well after school let out. With the extra help from the three boys, all the chores where finished in record time. It was getting late, kinda, and the boys knew that if Lee and Kiba didn't get to the park soon the other would start looking for them. They already had to answer for why they weren't in school all day.

"Come on..." sighed Kiba as he glanced at the clock. "As much as I'd rather stay here awhile longer, we need to go. Don't want a repeat of this morning." He and Lee grabbed their packs. "Naruto? Are you going to come today?"

Naruto nodded, "I might as well. At least if they jump me in the park the parents will keep them from killing me... Probably..."

"Don't worry Naruto," said Kiba's mother from behind them, "I called around earlier and told them to lay off. Hopefully they'll behave more like the adults they are supposed to be." Naruto nodded gratefully and the boys made their way to the park.

-------------------------------

A rock whizzes past Naruto's head...

"Great..." sighed the annoyed boy. "How did I know that would happen?"

"Because it always does..." yawned Kiba as he glared at a badly hidden Ino. "I saw that Ino!" he called. "Next time, if you're going to hide, actually hide!"

Lee sighed, "Don't even think about it Sakura! I see you up there. Tree's are not the greatest hiding place, especially when said tree has very little ground cover."

Sakura dropped to the ground, "Come on Lee..."

Lee glared, "I have told you before, do not bother Naruto. He does not bother you, yet you continue to torture him. I will say it once more: Leave him alone." Sakura rolled her eyes and walked off to join Ino.

"Baka," sighed Kiba. He turned to Naruto, "You really should say something next time. If you just stood up for yourself they'd lay off."

Naruto about died from laughing, "Kami, if I stood up to them their parents would murder me. Remember what happened last time? I'd like to keep my arms, thank you very much."

Kiba shook his head and Lee grinned, "He has a point Kiba." Kiba set his pack down at the base of the same tree as always. He pulled his soccer ball out. "Come on guys, let's get the teams formed." Lee and Naruto dropped their packs and walked to the middle of the field. Kiba blew his whistle and the other's gathered around.

Random chaos for a few minutes as they settle into the usual teams...

"We going to have enough for Naruto to play today?" asked Kiba as he counted his team.

Lee counted and replied, "I have got 9 players. How many do you have?"

"I've got 10," Kiba sighed," Looks like you get him today."

Lee smiled, "Finally. He's been on your team every game he has played this month."

"Whatever..." sighed Kiba, "Let's just get this over." It was pretty much guaranteed that whichever team Naruto was on would win the game. That is, if the particular team didn't knock him unconscious first. Which happened sometimes. Someone would aim a little off and nail him in the back of the head. Or in the face. Whichever was the better target. The teams took up their usual positions, Kiba and Lee in the center of the field.

"Ready?!"

"Set!?"

Kiba blew his whistle and tossed the ball in the air...

-------------------------------

"Well, that wasn't too bad," smiled Naruto at the end of the game. "No head shots, no one trying to run me over, and not a single foul. Really peaceful game, wouldn't you agree?"

The other boys nodded, "Yep. Great game." They watched as the other's dispersed to their families.

"Lucky..." sighed Naruto. Lee nodded. "Come on guys. Let's go to my house. Mom has ice cream for us." Kiba and Lee grabbed their stuff and turned to go to Kiba's house. Naruto just kind of stood there, not sure what to do.

Kiba turned back, "You comming?"

Naruto shrugged, "You sure she want me there? I mean, I know she doesn't hate me and all, but would she actually let me into your house?"

Kiba smiled, "No way to know unless you come over."

Naruto smiled and grabbed his pack.

-------------------------------

Kiba's mom was waiting for them on the porch of the house. "Hello boys. Ready for some ice cream?" They all smiled, "Yes ma'am!" She ushered them inside, all of them, and dished out some strawberry ice cream. Saying Naruto was in heaven would be an understatement. Just being alone with his best friends, and now he would admit they are his friends, was enough to make him happy. Being anywhere where people weren't trying to kill him, not to mention with people that actually liked him, was enough to make him the happiest boy alive. And on top of that, Kiba's mother actually liked him. There was an adult out there that wasn't going to kill him on sight. Hell, the only thing keeping the sensei's from murdering him was the Hokage. He'd heard something about some vow that the Hokage had made all them take not to kill the him. Or at least that was he'd heard. Whether it was true or not was beyond him. But for the moment he didn't care. All that mattered to him was that he was safe with his friends and, for one brief span of time, actually happy to be alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Things improved greatly for Naruto over the following weeks. After that first day at the Inuzuka clinic, he'd decided that he liked it there and had asked Kiba's mother if he could volunteer on the weekends, if only to avoid the mobs of bored children looking to have a little "fun" with him. Her only reaction was a knowing grin and a nod. Kiba was elated. It meant he could actually spend time with Naruto without having to look over his shoulder the whole time. When Lee heard about the whole arraignment he ran right over and volunteered himself right up. Naruto would think back on those days years later and smile. The work was hard, the hours long, but he was happy. Safe, warm, no one stalking him; a paradise on earth. It royally pissed off the countless numbers of bullies and jerks out there that spent their weekends until that point doing nothing but beating the living daylights out of Naruto. The parents were in shock about the whole thing. To be able to live up to Inuzuka standards was insane. Plenty of children had volunteered at the clinic before, and very few had lasted more than a few days. That alone was enough for them to stop and reevaluate their opinion's of Naruto. That, and the glowing praise of him by the matron Inuzuka. It wasn't long before they began to caution the children, telling them to back off in their torment, if even a little. The effect was immediate.

Naruto was amazed the first day that he made it through a day of school without getting beaten to a pulp. To say he was a little paranoid the following day was an understatement of the highest order. He was literally checking around every corner, constantly looking over his shoulder. It was so bad that by lunch time Kiba and Lee were walking him to his classes, just so he'd be able to make it on time. He nearly hyperventilated on the way to Iruka-sensei's class. Every little noise had him jumping and ducking for cover. The final bell scared him so bad his head hit the ceiling. Kiba had to practically carry the boy outside. They sat him down under the oak in the school yard and waited there for 10 minutes while he tried to calm down.

"Breathe Naruto," said Kiba in the calmest voice he could muster. "Try and relax. You made it 2 days without a single fight. You should be happy."

Naruto look like a squirrel on crack, "Can't...calm...down. They c-could b-b-be hiding. Waiting f-for me t-ta relax. If I la-let m-m-y guard d-down they'll at-ttack. Gotta k-keep a look out-t. Can't relax."

Kiba sighed and turned to Lee, "We can't leave him like this. Help me carry him to the clinic. He feels safe there."

Lee nodded and grabbed Naruto's feet. They struggled to carry the twitching boy.

"Let me go! Damn it! Let! Me! Go! Put me down! They're going to attack me if they see me like this! Put me down!" Kiba sighed again, knowing full well the boy's fears were probably justified.

-------------------------------

They managed to make it and dropped him in the break room. Lee stayed with him as Kiba went to call his mother. 5 Minutes later he came back, mother right behind him.

"Naruto, it's okay. No one is going to get you here," said Kiba's mother soothingly. "It'll be alright. No one can hurt while I'm here." Naruto nodded and stop the rocking he hadn't realized he'd started.

"Kiba, what the hell happened to him?"

Kiba smiled sadly, "That's the thing. Nothing happened to him."

She blinked, confused, "Then why is he freaking out like that."

Kiba shook his head, "You don't get it. I mean that nothing, at all, happened to him today or yesterday. As in no beatings. No taunting. Not even a death threat. Nothing. Complete absence of hostility toward him."

She blinked again, "Wow...this kid is really messed up. I've never seen anyone freak out like this before. He's been so conditioned to expect torture that he's losing his mind when it doesn't come." She turned to Naruto, "Poor little guy. They've really done a number on him." She sighed, "Naruto honey, I want you to stay with us tonight. Will that help you fell better?"

Naruto's eye's lit up, "Could I? Really?" She nodded. Naruto sighed and passed out, the strain of everything finally catching up with him.

"Poor kid," sighed Kiba's mother. "I'm going to go and have a talk with the Hokage. This whole situation has gotten so out of hand is ridiculous." She turned to leave, "I'm going to call your sister before i go and tell her to expect him. You two finish up up for me." She turned to Lee, "You're welcome to stay over too Lee. Naruto would appreciate it."

Lee nodded, "I will ask my mother if it is okay."

She smiled again and left. "Let's let him rest, "

Kiba grabbed the spare keys, "let's finish up here and get to my house."

Lee nodded and they went to finish the chores.

------------------------------

"With all due respect sir, it's got to stop," said Mrs. Inuzuka calmly. "The whole situation is so far out of control now that he becomes paranoid and overly-agitated when the abuse is ceased."

The Hokage nodded, "Yes, I've wondered for some time if something like this would happen as he and the other children grew up. The full details of how he has been treated recently have been brought to my attention. I always knew it was bad but, " he sighed, "...I never thought it was quiet so bad. I had asked to teachers to help control the children, but it seems that the parents have been undermining that work."

She nodded and sighed, "I agree. I can't tell you how many times I've seen the other parents encouraging the children to ambush him or something along those lines. I'm not asking for a guard for the boy. All I ask is for someone to put a stop to it." He nodded, "I concur. I shall call a meeting with the parents and speak to them."

Lord Hokage smiled, "I am glad to know that at least you have been able to help him, if even a little. Hopefully, time can reverse some of the damage that has been done."

She nodded, "Thank you sir." She bowed and left.

"Genma," he called after she left. "Yes Lord Hokage?" "I want you to call a meeting with all the teachers and parents..."

------------------------------

"Naruto...Naruto...wake up Naruto..." Kiba shook the blonde's shoulder gently.

Naruto blinked and sat up, "Wha...? Where am I?" Kiba smiled, "We're still at the clinic. It's time to leave. Remember, you're staying with me tonight?"

Naruto blinked again, "Oh yeah."

Kiba smiled, "How do you feel?"

"Better, " he responded as he stood up.

"Good. Let's get Lee and get on to my house."

"Lee's staying too?" Kiba nodded. "Sweet."

Kiba gathered their things and locked up before they walked off toward his house.

-------------------------------

Hana greeted them at the door. "Hello Kiba, Lee, Naruto. Mom told me to wait for you, just in case."

They went inside and upstairs to Kiba's room. "Wow..." muttered Naruto. "Your room is cool Kiba."

Kiba laughed, "Naw, It's not all that great." Akamaru stuck his head out from Kiba's jacket and jumped onto the bed.

"Whoa, where'd he come from?"

Kiba laughed again, "He's been asleep in there for a few hours Naruto."

Naruto blinked, "I didn't even realize you had taken him to school today."

"Do not concern yourself with it Naruto. I rarely even notice Akamaru myself," Lee smirked.

Akamaru barked once and promptly fell back asleep on Kiba's bed. "Come on," said Kiba. "Dinner's ready."

Naruto blinked, "How do you know?" Kiba just walked passed him. Naruto remembered Kiba's nose and nearly kicked himself. A laughing Lee patted him on the shoulder before following Kiba. Naruto followed behind.

They met Hana at the base of the stairs. "I was just about to call you boys."

Kiba grinned, "I know."

"Whatever ya show off. Anyway, come and eat already. It's your turn to feed that dog's tonight."

Kiba frowned, "Damn. I forgot about that." They sat down and ate.

------------------------------

Kiba finished quickly and ran to feed the dogs. He finished just as his mother came home. "Well, I talked to the Hokage. He's agreed that the whole situation has gotten out of control and is going to talk to the parents and teachers about the whole thing."

Naruto felt like hugging her. "Anyway, it's getting late and you guys should be getting ready for bed."

Kiba groaned, "Awww, but mom can't we stay up late tonight?"

She smiled, "I never said you had to go to sleep. I just said to get ready for bed. It's not a school night so I don't care if you stay up late."

Kiba's face brightened, "Oh, okay then." They went back up to Kiba's room. Lee's mom had brought him his pajama's and a change of clothes while he was at the clinic. Naruto was kinda stuck though. It was too dark out for him to run home for more, and it wouldn't be very safe to anyway.

"Don't worry, I'll lend you some of my clothes. I have some shirt's that are too small for me that would fit you."

"Thanks," muttered Naruto as Kiba tossed him a shirt. They changed and went back down stairs to watch TV. "What do ya'll want to watch?"

Lee shrugged, "There really isn't very much to watch tonight."

Naruto nodded, "I usually watch movies this time of night." Kiba nodded and walked over to the TV. He opened the cabinet under it and said, "Pick a movie, any movie."

Lee and Naruto sat with their jaws on the floor. "You have every movie ever made in there..." gasped Naruto.

Kiba giggled, "Not every one, but close." The boys ran up and started picking out favorites. They spent most of the night alternating between horror movies, comedy's, and romancey chick-flicks. Why Lee likes chick-flicks was beyond the other two, but they went along anyway. By the third one they were crying right along with Lee, so it wasn't too bad. All in all a good night. It was really, really late (or early) before they finally fell victim to exhaustion and went upstairs to bed.

Naruto lay in the sleeping bag that Kiba's mother had set out for him and said, "Guys?"

"Yeah Naruto," mumbled Kiba sleepily. "Are we gunna be friends forever?"

Lee smiled, "Best friends forever." Naruto smiled, "Good." They all fell asleep with smiles on their face.

------------------------------

That was the start of a tradition between the best friends. Every other weekend they would have a sleep-over at Kiba's house. They always stayed up as late as they could watching movies. As they got older the movies would change, a reflection of the changing tastes of children as they grew older. By the time they were teenagers, they had narrowed the movie selection down to a few choice favorites. They had also started doing regular movie nights every other week at Lee's house. One week at Kiba's, the other at Lee's. Which suited the boy's just fine. It was a nice break from the action and horror flicks that were the staples at Kiba's house. They weren't afraid to admit that they liked a good chick-flick now and again. It turned out that Lee's mother had much the same attitude toward Naruto that Kiba's mother had before she got to know him. And inevitably she too warmed to the blonde. The long talk form the Hokage had a little to do with it, but not a whole lot. She rather enjoyed the rambunctious blonde, seeing him much as she saw her own hyper-active son. It was still a little odd to Naruto, the idea that he had friends, and that his friend's families liked him, but he didn't dwell to much on it. He was enjoying himself too much to care.


	3. Chapter 3

Their final year at the academy was a turning point. Naruto's classmates had finally grown out of their childish torture of him, and had even come so far as to say that they enjoyed his company...for the most part anyway. They had never stopped to realize just how hyper and loud Naruto was before. But it wasn't all bad. Life was never dull with Uzumaki Naruto around. Lee, Kiba, and Naruto were still best friends, and the original little group had increased by one. Sometime during a previous year, Tenten had started hanging out with them. At first it was just because of a project that she had gotten paired with Lee for, but soon enough she was sitting with them at lunch, hanging around with them in the halls. After awhile they stopped noticing that she was there; in fact, they really couldn't imagine her not being there anymore.

"So anyway, I was telling Hinata about how Ino's got a crush on Neji and she said..." was all Naruto heard before tuning her back out. Lee was hanging on every word Tenten said, like she was telling him the secret of the universe. "_Ahhhh young love..."_ He thought as Kiba sat down at their table. "Took you long enough," he griped as he grabbed his soda from Kiba.

"What? Line's were long today. Not my fault it's mystery meatloaf again."

Naruto took a sip and leaned in to whisper, "Lee's not even trying to hie that he's completely love with Tenten. She's been blathering about Ino and Neji for the last 10 minutes or so and he hasn't heard a word of it."

Kiba grinned, "Wonder if she's realized that."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Doubt it. She's too busy talking to notice. Doesn't matter much anyway. She likes him as much as he likes her."

Kiba smiled, "Yeah, but I wonder how Neji's taking that. Everyone knows Neji's got a crush on Lee."

Naruto grinned and shook his head, "People and their crushes..."

"How about you Naruto? If you're so interested in other people's crushes how about you tell us who you like?" grinned Tenten. Kiba and Naruto hadn't even registered that she had stopped talking and was listening on them.

Naruto blushed, "Um well... that is... I really don't have one right now..."

She grinned, "Who is it?"

Naruto blushed harder, " I really don't...No lie...No crushes here..."

"Uh-huh..." she muttered, unconvinced. "How about you Kiba? Anyone stole our little doggy's heart yet?"

Kiba glared, he hated being called "doggy". "Well, if you must know, I don't have one either."

Tenten giggled, "You both are in such denial." She stood to throw away her trash, "You should just confess your love for each other and get it over with." She said that last bit so softly that no one but the boy's could have possibly heard her.

Kiba and Naruto both blushed scarlet and glared at her all the way to the trash cans.

Lee smiled at them, "Is she correct? Are you both in denial?"

Kiba picked up his tray and hit Lee over the head with hit, "Baka. I am not in denial over anything." Lee just continued smiling.

Tenten returned, "So anyway..." She continued to babel about Ino for a few minutes when Neji walked over. She stopped dead in her tracts. "Hello Neji."

Neji nodded, "Hello Tenten." He turned to Lee, "Lee, I was wondering if I could speak to you. Alone." Lee stood up and followed Neji. Tenten, Kiba, and Naruto stared at each other.

"What the...?"

"Looks like Neji's making his move..." said Naruto as he watched them, gaging the reactions on Lee's face. He grinned as Lee blushed, "Oh yeah...So making his move."

Lee and Neji separated, with Neji looking uncharacteristically sad. Lee walked back, "That answered a few questions. Neji does have a crush on me."

"So he did ask you out?"

Lee nodded, still blushing slightly.

"What you tell him?"

"The truth. I told him that my heart belongs to another." He glanced at Tenten, who promptly blushed.

"Ahhhhh, young love..." sighed Naruto once again.

------------------------------

"We doing movie night at your house tonight Lee?" asked Kiba as they walked out of Iruka's class.

Lee nodded, "Yep. I have the movies ready and everything."

"Sweet. What're we watching tonight?" yawned Naruto.

"I was thinking that you should pick the movies for once."

Tenten blinked, "Wait, didn't you just say you had picked the movies?"

"Was I unclear? I am sorry. What I meant to say was that I have a selection of movies ready to pick from. I have grown tired of choosing the movie every time and would like to see something else."

"Ahhhh," nodded Tenten. "Works for me."

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, I can live with that." They exited the building.

"I'll have to meet you guys there. My mom wants me to go shopping with her."

"For what?" quired Naruto.

"I haven't got a clue," smirked Tenten as she waved and left.

"Sound's like lot's of fun..." commented Kiba sarcastically. "Sooooooo glad my mom never wants me to go shopping with her..."

Lee grinned, "Yes well, having several younger sister's helps in that department."

Naruto sighed, "Quit complainin'. At least ya'll have parents to take you shopping."

Lee and Kiba flinched and mentally kicked themselves. "Sorry about that Naruto."

Naruto shrugged, "Don't worry about it ya lug-heads. I'm used to it by now." He smiled, "Anyway, where are we having dinner tonight? It's your turn to buy Kiba..."

------------------------------

Just like every other Wednesday before, they met up at Lee's house at sundown. Granted, they usually were already hanging out before hand, being as they rarely spent much time apart anymore. Lee's mother was waiting for them at the door, just as every other time they could remember. And just as in the thousand times before, Lee's sister's dog-piled (no pun intended) on Kiba. And just as before Lee and Naruto laughed hysterically untill the girls got up and tackled Naruto. Kiba and Lee laughed and left him there untill he cried uncle and the girls jumped off. And during this time his little brother's would try not to openly gawk at Tenten, being quiet taken by the beautiful young weapon's mistress. While Kiba, Naruto, and Tenten got ready he would pull them aside and warn them not to try any "funny business" before informing them of just what he would do to them if they didn't heed his warnings. Which left them trembling everytime. Lee would glare untill they ran upstairs and would hop onto the couch in his semi-usual spot. Semi-usual because he only started sitting there after Tenten began to join them for the get-together's. Which suited Naruto and Kiba just fine. They had more room on the other couch now. Not to mention it meant Lee could spend hours sitting next to Tenten without people staring at them funny. That, and it gave him an excuse to jump onto her lap when they watched scary movies. Of course, she knew what he was doing, but she never stopped him. Honestly, why the haven't officially started dating was beyond everyone. Naruto and Kiba thought they were being stupid; it was obvious they liked each other. Why not just say it already and move on? Kiba had half a mind to just lock them in a closet or something untill they got it over with. Granted, Kiba was dense when it came to such matters. He didn't yet understand the whole complex realm that was dating. Whether it was because he is a male, or his complete lack of experience is anyone's guess. It wasn't that he didn't want to date, he just hasn't found anyone he's been all that interested in.

"What are we watching?" "Pick something." "Choices?" Lee showed them the selection for the evening. "That one," said Kiba as he pointed. Lee nodded and put on the DVD.

------------------------------

It was midnight when they finished for the night. Always three movies, always near midnight when they finally depart. Lee yawned sleepily, "I like this. We should pick the movies like this more often."

Kiba's eye's blinked open. He was falling asleep on the couch, "Yeah...it works pretty well." He stood up and streched, "Time to be heading on home." Naruto snored peacefully on the couch. "Looks like he's out cold..." sighed Kiba as he poked Naruto. He reached down and gently picked him up, "I'll take him home."

Lee nodded, "Alright. Try not to drop him this time."

Tenten laughed, "This time?" Kiba smiled, "Yeah... Naruto fell asleep one time a couple of years ago and I decided to carry him home. About half way there I tripped and dropped him in a puddle of mud. Needless to say he wasn't happy."

Tenten giggled and the thought of Naruto covered in mud, "That had to be a funny sight."

"Yeah, untill Naruto nearly killed me. Then it wasn't so funny. That's how we found out that he's easy to startle when he's sleeping."

Tenten giggled harder, "Still think it's funny."

Kiba shook his head, "Anyway, I'll see you both tomorrow."

Lee nodded and opened the door for him, "Goodnight Kiba."

------------------------------

And so thing's went on as usual for the next few months. Tenten and Lee finally started dating officially right near the end of the year, much to the relief of Naruto and Kiba, who no longer had to listen to a love-struck Lee bemoan not being able to be around his love all day everyday. Which was the biggest load either of them had ever heard, considering the amount of time the four of them spent together. Kiba and Naruto were still single, still not looking, and happy to keep it that way.

Thing's changed the day of graduation.

Well, more accurately they changed the day _after_ graduation. They were told to all meet back up in Iruka's classroom. They weren't told why, but seeing as most of them had older siblings and parents that were ninja it wasn't hard to find out what was going to happen. They were hoping to all be on a team together, but seeing as how teams are made of three novices and once teacher, they knew it was impossible. At least one of them was going to be the odd man out, which royally sucked, but they weren't prepared for what the final teams would be. Tenten and Lee got lucky, they were both on the same team. Not so much for Naruto and Kiba, who got split up and put on different ones. Kiba was the luckier one though. He was friends with Hinata and Shino already. Naruto got the short end of the stick, sorta. Sakura outright hated him, and the feeling was mutual. He didn't mind being with Sasuke, as long as the raven-haired protoge wasn't acting all uber superior. It wasn't long before Naruto was begging for a team transfer. He hoped that he could convince Hinata or Shino to trade places with him, but that was a lost cause. Hinata had a not so secret crush on Kiba, and Shino wouldn't even respond to his insentient begging. He knew he had no chance of getting Neji to transfer teams, not so long as Lee was his teammate. He didn't care that Lee and Tenten were dating, he was still determined to win the boy over in his own subtle way. Poor Naruto, he'd spent just about everyday of the last 6 years constantly with his best friends, and now he was forced to go about his day without them. He wasn't taking the separation very well either. If it wasn't for Guy and Kakashi's constant rivalry, and the time it meant spending with Lee's team while they had their little contests, he probably would have gone insane. Kiba wasn't taking it too well either. He didn't have the convenience of a Sensei who's eternal rival was Kakashi or Guy, so he rarely, if ever, got to interact with them during the day, unless it was on a mission. The whole team situation didn't stop them from spending their off hours together. If anything it made them spend more time together, if that was even possible. They literally spend every night out together, doing whatever. It didn't even matter what, they just needed to spend the time together.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few months, they adjusted to the new lifestyle. It was painful at first, but then so is any major change. Then the mission to protect the bridge builder happened. Naruto was gone for nearly a month on that one. Kiba, Lee and Tenten sat there, every night, waiting, just waiting, for any news. Even a short letter, a "hey I'm here and still alive" kind of letter would have been great. Nothing. Of course, they had no idea what was going on over there. They were about to murder him for not writing when he came back. Kiba chewed the poor, confused Naruto out for nearly half and hour before he left him explain himself. An hour later a very embarrassed Kiba was kicking himself for being so brash. Tenten was fawning over him, in that typical female way. Lee wanted to pull him aside and have him recant every moment in excruciating detail. Naruto, completely exhausted and wanting nothing more than to sleep for several days, did the only thing he could. He passed out. Lee was disappointed, and Tenten glared at Kiba, thinking he was responsible. Kiba just shrugged, picked the boy up and took him home.

It took a few days, but Lee finally managed to get Naruto to tell them the whole story. He'd heard a water-down version of it from Guy-sensei, who'd heard it from Kakashi, but he wanted details.

"Please Naruto! Tell us what happened!" Naruto sighed. He really wanted to forget most of what happened, but knew he'd never hear the end of it so he told the story. He left out bit's and pieces, mostly the stuff the he and Haku talked about, and toned down the part where he and Sasuke where trapped by the Crystal Ice Mirrors.

Lee hung on every word he said. "Man Naruto, you have all the fun!" he complained as Naruto finished the story. Naruto snorted, "Fun? You call that fun? Geeze Lee, you should be on my team. Want to trade places?" he joked.

Lee smirked, "I don't think that would work. In Lee talk that meant: _Hell No! I won't go!_ Naruto shrugged, which plainly said: _Suit yourself. You'll just have to be bored on Guy's team forever then._

Kiba, who understood the messages being passed, said, "Cut it out you two. They won't change the team arrangement's this close to a Chunnin exam."

Naruto blinked, "When's the next Chunnin exam?"

"Next month," replied Tenten. "Guy-sensei already said he wants us to participate."

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, Kurenai said she wants us to also. What's Kakashi said about it?"

Naruto blinked, "Hasn't said a word about it to me yet. He'll prolly make us participate too, if he can convince Sakura to stop being such a baby and do something."

Kiba grinned, "Well, if we can get Ino fired up about it she'll get Sakura riled up enough to participate."

Naruto grinned, "Good. I'm not getting left out of this just because that baka Sakura doesn't want to break a nail or something."

­------------------------------

Fate is cruel sometimes, ya know. Kami really had it out for the boys. That, or one of them had done something really bad to get his Karma turned around like this. Both boys stood in the balcony, eye's glued to the screen, jaws on the floor. Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto. They re-read the screen. Nothing changed. The other rookies stared at them. This was gunna be one hell of a fight, and they all knew it. Naruto and Kiba still hadn't budged. They practically had to be dragged down to the floor. They stood there, face to face, trading meaningless pre-fight banter. Well, meaning less to anyone else. Only they, Lee and Tenten understood what was being said. _I'm sorry Kiba. I don't want to beat you to a bloody pulp, but I will if I have too. I know Naruto, I know. I feel the same way. Let's just try not to kill each other. Agreed. And don't go taking a dive because you don't want to finish the fight. Who said I'd take a dive? I'm just as ready to knock you unconscious as you are to me. I know. Just tell Akamaru not to tear my arm's off, will ya? Alright I'll tell him. Are we agreed that the outcome isn't going to affect anything? Agreed._

They both looked up as Hayate coughed, "Okay boys, ready?" They nodded. "Begin," responded Hayate and jumped out of the way.

Most of the fight is a blur to them. Snip-its of banter, the occasional crack of bone to bone contact. Spinning, lots and lots of spinning. The smell of blood and sweat everywhere. Plenty of pain. And then the final incident. Naruto's lucky break. Coincidence it may have been, but if not for it he would have probably lost. Naruto may be physically stronger than Kiba, but Kiba had the superior speed. Not to mention Akamaru. Can't forget about Akamaru. And with completely false enthusiasm, Naruto used his copied Uzumaki Barrage to knock Kiba unconscious and win the fight. He faked joy at the victory, which Lee picked up on and copied. If Tenten had been there she would have been acting just like Lee, with a little less gusto, but she was already in the hospital thanks to Temari. Which pissed Lee off. Alot. He was already fighting the urger to go kill her, but he had more sense than to openly attack her before his own match. He knew that he needed to be with Naruto, cause the blonde needed all the support he could get right then and there. If it wasn't for Sakura and Kakashi watching him he would have ran to the hospital to be with Kiba and Tenten. Lee would have been right next to him if not his match. Of course, he was there soon enough, thanks to the still psychotic Gaara going a little overboard with their match. In the end, Naruto was the only one of the group who didn't end up in the hospital. And he was only one that made it to the finals. Tenten and Kiba were released from the hospital within a few days. Poor Lee however, didn't do so well. The boy was practically in a coma for the better part of two weeks, his left arm and leg crushed to powder. Tenten rarely left the hospital, staying with Lee the whole time. Kiba and Naruto weren't so lucky. They aren't his teammates, and they aren't his family, so they weren't aloud in his room for nearly a week. And even then they had to go in one at a time. It royally sucked, one in the hospital, fighting for his life, one on the verge of a meltdown because her boyfriend was in the hospital fighting for his life, the other two being torn apart by having their best friends in the hospital and trying to get over what they had to do to each other.

­------------------------------

Then, another bombshell. Naruto was leaving again. That didn't go over too well to say the least. "WHAT!!!?" yelled Kiba when Naruto told him. "YOU'RE LEAVING!!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?!"

Naruto cringed, "I have to Kiba. It's not like I want to. Did you forget about the exam's already? I still have to train for the finals. If I don't go then I lose my best chance of getting strong enough to win. I'm fighting Neji Hyuuga in the first round remember?"

Kiba spat, "I don't care if you fighting the Hokage himself! That's no excuse for you to run off to kami knows where! You don't even write us when you leave! Do you have any idea how much it hurts to know your out there somewhere and have no idea if you're okay!? Or even alive!!?"

Naruto shook his head, "Kiba, it's okay. I'm not going that far, just a little ways outside the village. It's some old training spot that Pervy-sage likes. It's more that I'm going to be working dawn untill after dusk everyday."

Kiba sighed, "What are you going to do if Lee wakes up and we can't find you? How do you think it's going to affect him, you not being there for him?"

Naruto pulled his knee's to his chest, "Don't you think I realize that? I want to be there for him when he comes around just as much as you do! How do you think I feel about this whole thing?"

Kiba glared, "Then don't go! Stay here and I'll train you for Kami's sake. That way we'll both be close enough to be there at a moments notice!"

Naruto frowned, "I'm sorry Kiba, but it doesn't work like that. Jiraiya is the only on willing to teach me the skills i need. Kakashi sensei has all but given up training me as it is, and now he's dissapeared off somewhere with Sasuke. I don't have a choice here. If i want to have any chance in hell of beating Neji in the finals I have to train with Jiraiya."

"Please Naruto...There's got to be some other way..."

"I wish there was...I really do..."

"Can't you talk to him...reason with him...explain the situation?"

"Tried it. All he said was 'suck it up' and dissapeared."

Kiba sighed, defeated. "All right...I guess I'll have to live with it. I don't know how well Tenten is going to take the news..."


	5. Chapter 5

So they settled for a waiting game. Tenten and Kiba waited, praying for the day that Lee would wake up and Naruto would be finished training. Thankfully, Lee healed quickly and after a two week long near-coma, he woke up. Thankfully, he woke up on a day that Naruto was in town and at the hospital visiting. It would have been horrible for him to have woken up and not had his closest friends there with him.

It was nearly a week before the doctor cleared Lee to leave the hospital for short trips. That was also the day that Naruto completed his training. No big surprise then that they decided to celebrate by having Ichiraku's for lunch the next day. It was the first day they had all been together in weeks, and it was a joyous occasion. Lee begged Naruto to tell him all about his training, and Naruto was more than happy to oblige. At least, he was between bite of ramen. Nothing made him appreciate just how good ramen really was like having his best friends there to share it.

"So he taught you the summoning jutsu? Nice..." said Kiba, amazed that Naruto was able to learn such a, advanced skill.

"Very nice," nodded Lee. "At least now you have a good trump card to use against Neji."

"Yeah, and I plan to use it! Neji won't know what hit him after I set Gamabunta after him!" bragged Naruto.

"Well...just try not to let Neji get warmed up too much. I've seen some of his new stuff and let me tell you, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it. He's been really pushing himself this past month."

"Don't worry about me Tenten. I can take anything that stuck-up Hyuuga can dish out and turn it right back twice as strong!"

"Ahhhh...how i envy you. If I was going against someone like Neji I'd at least be a little worried."

Confused blinking...

"Kiba just admitted fear..."

"What the hell...?"

Kiba just laughed.

-----------------------------------

The match came all too soon. And of course Naruto almost didn't make it. Leave it to Konohamaru to screw things up. Good thing Genma wanted to see this fight so badly or else he would have disqualified Naruto for his tardiness. And what a fight it was. Naruto wasn't the only one with a new technique. Neji's Kaiten was amazing. And devastating. It took all Naruto had to keep from being killed. All his years a the class prankster saved him yet again, as his hide under ground before delivering a final blow technique worked like a charm. The resounding silence following the fall of the genius Hyuuga was matched only by the deafening roar of the cheering fans. Most of them had attended only to see the battle between Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara of the Desert, but where more than glad they showed up and saw the monumental battle. Especially since the Sasuke vs Gaara battle was never finished. The invasion of the Leaf by the Sound, along with their Sand allies sort of took center stage before a winner was decided. And Kiba, the baka, let himself be put to sleep by Kabuto's genjuitsu. Can't really blame Tenten, she was too worried about Lee, and not very talented with genjuitsu. She never even noticed what was happening. Lee, well never had a chance. He couldn't have reversed the genjuitsu if he tried. So, once again, they were left out of the action. The big battle between Gaara and Naruto was not one to miss. Too bad the only witnesses where Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, and Temari; since Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kankorou were incapacitated at the time.

-----------------------------------

Naruto awoke in a stark hospital room, bandaged and sore.

"Hey you," said Kiba from his chair.

"Hey yourself. When'd you get here? When'd I get here for that matter?"

"About an hour ago. I watched them bring you in. Kakashi revived Tenten and I after he and Guy finished off the ninja in the stadium. Tenten took a little detour to make sure Lee was in a safe place before we ran off to help the others. Fat lot of good we did." He sighed, "A good chunk of the village was totally destroyed." He paused, "Naruto..." He stopped as Kakashi entered.

"Yo." he said flatly.

"Kakashi, what the hell happened?"

Kakashi shrugged, "it was a massacre, on both sides. We won, but we lost alot of good people. And someone all too important to all of us..."

Naruto stared. "Who...?" he muttered, afraid of the answer. The look on Kakashi's face told him everything. Naruto's face crashed down into his hand and he wept bitterly. "Old man..." he mumbled, "It can't be..."

Kakashi took that as his cue to leave.

"How..." mumbled Naruto, unable to comprehend how the Hokage could be dead. "It isn't possible..."

Kiba stood up and sat on the edge of Naruto's bed. "It'll be okay Naruto. If there's anyway to die, that was it. Protecting your family, friends, village. That's how he would have wanted it." Naruto looked up. Kiba couldn't help but feel a horrible sadness for the boy. "Oh Naruto..." he sighed as he hugged him close, letting the boy cry on his shoulder as he had done so many times before.

-----------------------------------

It was a week before Naruto saw Jiraiya again. The Pervy-sage just appeared one day outside his hospital window. "Yo Kid! I got a mission for ya."

Naruto stared, "What now Pervy-sage?"

Jiraiya ignored the sarcasm, "I want you to come with me for a little training mission."

Naruto blinked, "Training mission? What the...?" "Yeah, you know, train while you work kinda of thing."

Naruto tilted his head to one side, "Okay...? So whats the actual mission?"

"We got to go find this woman."

"What the...? Woman? What woman?"

"Stop asking so many questions and start getting ready! Or should I go ask Sasuke to come along instead." That got him.

"Wait, don't do that! I'll go! Just give me a few hours to get ready!"

"You have two days Naruto," and he dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

-----------------------------------

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF..." yelled Kiba. "What the hell is with you and dissapearing after major events...?"

"I can't help it if Jiraiya doesn't want to train me while staying in the village. Either I go with him or im stuck here without a sensei. Kakashi has officially given up training me now. Hell, i can't even get the guy to return my calls anymore."

"My offer still stands Naruto..."

"And as much as I'd love to take you up on it I can't. I'm not taijutsu person, and I don't have the insane strength or senses you have. I'm just not made for the kind of training you do Kiba."

"It really doesn't seem fair," said Tenten, trying not to lose her calm, "I mean he forces you to leave the village just to train. What's wrong with staying here and working on whatever he's going to teach you. I can understand if he wanted you to learn jutsu from the other villages, but if it's stuff he already knows why not just stay?"

"I've asked him that more times than I can count. The only answer I ever get from him is that 'if you do everything in the comfort of the village you'll never grow to your true potential', or some crap like that." 

"Bunch of crap is right..." mumbled Kiba.

"Naruto, if you have no choice in the matter then I for one understand. If you must leave, then I will not stop you," said Lee.

"Thanks Lee," smiled Naruto. He sighed and looked at his watch, "Look, it's getting late and I have to get home and get ready. Promise you'll come and see me off?"

"Of course we will silly," said Kiba.

"Good."

­-----------------------------------

The next morning Naruto loitered at the gate. Jiraiya wanted to get going as early as possible, but Naruto basically forced him to wait. It was a sad goodbye for all of them. Kiba made Naruto promise to write, although he knew it was was too much to hope for Naruto actually writing them. Lee gave him a rib-crushing one-armed hug and Tenten a goodbye kiss on the cheek. And to the complaints of Jiraiya they said their final goodbyes before Naruto turned and walked off into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's always the same thing with him..." sighed Kiba, five weeks after Naruto left with Jiraiya. "He goes away and we don't hear a word from him."

"Give the poor kid a break. You know how hard he works on these missions. It's not like he has the time to. And after what happened to Sasuke and Kakashi over there you can't blame him."

Kiba shook his head, "I don't care, he still should find a few minutes to write us."

Tenten stood up and walked over to him, "That's not what's bothering you. Don't deny it either. I'm not dense like Lee. You miss him more than you're telling anyone."

Kiba snorted, "Oh please. You know i don't like him like that. He's just my best friend, no more, no less."

"Uh-huh," nodded Tenten, "Well, you keep telling yourself that, but it won't make it true. You're just pissed because he's confessed his love for that jerk Sasuke. Admit it already. I saw the look on your face when you saw them together that night he left after the finals. You're jealous"

Kiba turned around and glared, "There's nothing to be jealous of. He likes Sasuke. Big whoop. Like I said, i don't like Naruto like that. Why would I be jealous if I wouldn't date him to begin with."

"Kiba," she said seriously, "you know I figured you out a long time ago. You don't have to lie to me. Especially since last time I checked we were friends. I don't see why you told Lee but not me."

Kiba swore, "He told you?"

She grinned, "Not out right. I kind of wormed it out of him. All i asked was if you'd told him anything about Naruto that you hadn't told me. He said no and tried to change the subject. Which was a dead giveaway that he was lieing. Lee's horrible at lying, you know that. He basically confirmed my earlier suspicions."

Kiba sighed, "Howlong have you known?"

"I wasn't really sure untill a few months ago. And even then I wasn't a hundred percent sure. It really wasn't untill I actually piad attention to the way you and Naruto argue that I started to seriously wonder. No boy get that close when he argues unless something else is going on. Granted, I didn't give it much thought at first because how close you two are, but then I studied how you two train." She chuckled, "I can't believe no one's noticed it before. You two are practically groping each other."

Kiba blushed beet red, "Shit, was it that noticeable?"

"Not unless you were looking for it. And I'm not saying I was on purpose. I was watching you two train like I do with Lee and Neji."

Kiba snorted, "What, making sure he doesn't molest your man?"

Tenten giggled, "Yeah, something like that."

"Geeze Tenten, jealous of Neji much?"

She punched him playfully in the shoulder, "Look who's talking mister "I stalk Sasuke and Naruto everywhere".

Kiba grinned, "What can I say, I'm a bit of an idiot sometimes..."

"Can't disagree with that."

"Why are you my friend again?" he asked, sarcastically. Tenten just smiled.

"What do we have here?" asked Lee as he hobbled in.

"Nothing Lee, just rambling on."

Lee grinned and sat down, "Rambling about what now?"

Tenten sat down next to him, "Nothing much. Just making Kiba admit that he's madly in love with Naruto."

Lee chuckled, "Took you long enough to tell her, Kiba."

"It'd hit you Lee, but I don't want to break your other arm," laughed Kiba. Kiba's mother stuck her head in a second later, "Kiba, mail for you." Kiba blinked, "Okay." He walked over and took it. "Thanks mom."

"Dinner's in 20 minutes kids."

"Thank's Mrs. Inuzuka." said Tenten. His mother walked off.

"So, who is it from?" asked Lee.

Kiba stared at the letter, "There's no return address." He tore it open...

...And his eye's flared wide. "Oh My God! It's from Naruto! He actually wrote this time!" Tenten and Lee were on their feet and standing next to him in the blink of an eye.

"What's it say!? What's it say!?"

Kiba unfolded the page, "Wow, lot's in here." He read the first few lines..."Let's see...Hmmm...Well duh your alive, how else could you be writing...Good job frying your arms...Hell yes!" he screamed and looked up. "He's comming home next week!" Kiba didn't even bother reading the rest, instead handing it to Lee. "I've seen all I care about right now. You guys read the rest and tell me the good parts."

Tenten, eye's glued to the letter, said, "Damn Kiba, you complain about how he never writes and then when he finally does you won't even finish reading it?"

No response.

She rolled her eyes, "_Boys..."_

----------------------------------------------

"Can we go home yet..." whined Naruto as he waited for Jiraiya to finish his "research" at a local bar. He would have just taken off with Tsunade, but she was currently in said bar blowing the equivalent of a year's worth of Naruto's pay in the back room of the establishment. He sat with Shizune up front, drinking a soda and munching on peanuts.

Shizune sighed, "Don't worry. Tsunade will run out of money soon enough and then we can leave. She's just as likely to drag the old pervert out as you are."

Naruto yawned, "See this is why i hate training with him. He may be one of the most powerful ninja ever, but he's nothing but a lazy pervert." He put his head down, "Why? Why did I get stuck with him as a sensei?"

Tsunade staggered out of the back room and over to them, "Come on you two. We gotta get out of here."

Shizune yawned, "How much this time?"

"Too much," was the only answer as Tsunade ran to grab Jiraiya and make a hasty exit.

----------------------------------------------

"Sit down Kiba..." sighed Tenten for the tenth time in less than an hour. "He not due back for another three hours. Wearing a ditch into the ground outside Ichiraku's is not going to make the time pass any quicker."

Kiba growled, frustrated, "I can't help it. I have to do something or else I'm going to go insane."

"Go kill Sasuke..." offered Lee, jokingly.

"Don't even tempt me," sighed Kiba as he sat down.

----------------------------------------------

"For the love off!!! Do we have to stop at every bar on the way to Konoha???" yelled Naruto, throughly pissed that they were stopping a mere 10 miles from home. "Come on old man! This is ridiculous! At least let me go the rest of the way by myself!"

Jiraiya smirked, "No way kid. You're staying with us. Go watch TV or something." Naruto fought a powerful urge to smack the old pervert before stalking off to find a quiet place to vent.

Tsunade glared at him, "You get 20 minutes. No more, nor less. And no more stopping. We're going to be late already as it is."

"Awwww come on Tsunade. We can do 10 miles in less than 3 hours."

She glared at him and he shut his mouth. She walked off and Jiraiya mumbled, "Stupid know-it-all Hokage..."

----------------------------------------------

"You really shouldn't count on his being on time..." yawned Kakashi as he watched Kiba pace. He and Iruka had gone to Ichiraku's to join the welcoming party. "Jiraiya's worse than I am when it comes to punctuality. Where do you think I learned it from? Or better yet, where do you think my Sensei learned it from."

Kiba sighed and fought the urge to tear into something.

"Ya know, if you keep this up people really are going to suspect there is something between you and Naruto," he commented innocently.

Iruka glared at him, "Hush Kakashi. This isn't the time for that."

Kiba turned, "What? You two think there's something going on between us?"

Iruka shrugged, "No, but some of the other ninja have suggested it."

Kiba snorted, "Hmmmm. So no one has told you guys that he's in love with Sasuke?"

Iruka's eyes bulged, "_What?!?"_

Kiba nodded, "Guess not."

Kakashi was intrigued, "Hmmmm Sasuke and Naruto...Interesting pair..."

Iruka's jaw dropped, "What the hell are you talking about you pervert? How can you say that about your own students!?"

Kakashi shrugged, "What? I was just commenting is all. They _would_ make an interesting couple..."

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm hearing this from you!"

Lee and Tenten were trying not to laugh as they watched them argue. "This is so beyond funny..." whispered Tenten as she watched Iruka shove Kakashi off his stool. Lee nodded and tried not to explode laughing when Kiba grabbed the silver-haired Jounin by said hair and tossed him across the street. This went on for some time before they finally calmed down. Kakashi, now much quieter after getting his ass kicked by a kid and a slightly out of shape teacher, just sat there, reading his usual copy of Icha Icha, trying not to start another incident. Iruka was still fuming, a little, but he and Kiba were trading stories about stupid stuff Naruto did as a child.

"If this keeps up..." sighed Tenten, "Naruto's going to come back to Kakashi in the hospital and Kiba in jail for putting him there."

Lee grinned, "I would not doubt it. Let us just hope he arrives soon." 

----------------------------------------------

"Finally..." sighed a very happy Naruto as the front gates came into view. "Can we call this mission over already so I can get to my friends?"

Jiraiya smacked him over the head, "You leave when I say you can leave. Grow up and learn some patience!"

Naruto glared at him, "Patience? What the hell are you talking about, patience!? I'm the most patient person on this planet for having to put up with you so much! At least I can go five minutes without falling head over heals for some pretty face I see on the street!"

"Why you little!" Jiraiya reached for him and Tsunade snapped, "That's enough! Both of you stop right now!"

They paused and looked at her. "Separate. Now! Naruto, go ahead and take off. You did a good job. Go see your friends."

He smiled, "Thank you!" and ran off, much to Jiraiya's chagrin.

----------------------------------------------

He ran full speed for Ichiraku's. He just barely stopped when he was tackled by someone very large and heavy. "Ahhhhh! Can't. Breathe. Get. Off. Me. Kiba!"

Kiba stood up, blushing, "Whoops. Sorry about that. Didn't mean to run into you so hard."

"That's what you always say," he coughed, "but you still do it."

Kiba grinned, "Baka."

Naruto ignored him, turning instead to the rest of the welcoming party, "Hey everyone!"

Tenten was hugging him before he even finished. Lee sat in his chair, grinning, "Glad to have you back Naruto."

Tenten let go and Iruka glomped his shoulder, "Welcome back."

Kakashi just smiled and said, "Yo" in his typical fashion.

Kiba ruffled Naruto's hair, "Anyone else ready to eat?"

Naruto's stomache growled, "Hell yeah!" and he plopped down.

----------------------------------------------

"So Naruto..." began Kakashi as they finished eating, "I hear that he taught you some mighty powerful ninjutsu while you were gone."

Naruto grinned, completely unaware that Kakashi already knew what he had been taught, "It's called the Rasengan. It's a jutsu that the Fourth Hokage came up with. Freaking incredible. And hard to learn. Took me 2 weeks just to get the first step done, and then 4 more to get the second. Third step, well, still working on perfecting it, but I can use it now."

Lee, ever curious about this stuff, spoke up, "Show us, show us!"

Naruto grinned, "Lee, how many time do I have to tell you to wait a few days before you ask for demonstrations?"

Lee blushed, "Sorry. I cannot help it." Naruto sighed, "Yeah...I know. It's just part of the homecoming ritual." He blinked, "Oh wait! I almost forgot! Lee, this woman we were after, Tsunade, is a medic. She's freaking awesome too. Saved my life while we were out there. She said she would take a look at you and fix your arm and leg!"

Lee blinked, twice, jaw on the floor. "Seriously?" he asked, quietly.

Naruto nodded, "Dead serious."

Lee's face lit up, "She can really fix me?"

Naruto nodded, grinning. Lee jumped up and was dancing around like an idiot, Tenten trying to get him to sit down. News like this was rare of late, and was just what they needed after all the horrible things that had happened over the past year.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee's face was blank, completely, utterly blank. He didn't hear the next few words from Tsunade, but Guy heard them. "What do you mean he has to stop?"

Tsunade sighed, "There's massive damage to nerves and muscles in his arm and leg, and there are fragment's of bone lodged near his spinal cord. In this state he has no hope of ever being able to return to duty."

Guy freaked out, screaming something about a transformation jutsu and imposter's. Lee didn't hear much of it. His world was shattered.

"Calm down Guy!" yelled Tsunade. "There is one chance, but it's a major risk."

"What is it!?!"

She paused, thinking through what she would say, "There is the option of surgery...But it's risky...very risky...he'd only have about a 50 chance of even surviving, and an even worse chance of ever recovering full function in the affected areas. Even if he didn't die on the table, there's no guarantee that the surgery would do any good this long after the injury."

Lee, without missing a beat, "I don't care. Do the surgery."

Everyone in the room blinked. "Lee is that..."

"Do it," he said blankly. "I don't care if I could die. I'd rather die fighting this than go on with a hunk of wood for an arm and leg," he finished bitterly.

Tsunade sighed, "Is that your final answer?"

Lee nodded, not looking at her. Guy tried to argue, but Tsunade would hear none of it.

"We'll do this as soon as possible. Call your friends and tell them. They deserve to know the risks."

Lee nodded. Guy spent the next hour trying to talk him out of the surgery, but he never heard a word of it. "Guy-sensei," he said and waited for him to stop talking.

"Yes Lee?"

"I'm doing this, whether you want me to or not."

Guy sighed, defeated, "Alright. I can see I'm fighting a losing battle. I already told Tenten and Neji to get over here. I'll go call Naruto and Kiba." L

Lee nodded and Guy left, closing the door behind him.

Lee cried.

----------------------------------------------

Tenten was white as a ghost, "No..." Kiba and Naruto looked much the same way. "It can't be..."

Lee sighed, "It is. There is only a 50 chance of me surviving. But that is better than nothing i guess."

Neji spoke, "But there is no guarantee that it would even work?"

Lee shook his head, "No, but it is my best, and only, chance." Tenten was crying by this point. Lee turned to her, "It's okay Ten, I'll make it through this."

Tenten sobbed, "How can y-you be sure!? If-f Tsunade-sama can only give you a 50 chance, what makes you so sure you'll make it!!? She's the best doctor alive!"

"We will just have to trust her. That's all any of us can do."

"Stupid old hag..." muttered Naruto, tears streaming down his face. He looked up, "When...when do they..."

"As soon as possible," sighed Lee. "Most likely tomorrow"

"Oh god..." sobbed Tenten.

Lee held her tight, "It'll be alright. It is going to take more than this to take me down."

"That's what you said about Gaara!!!" she yelled, before totally breaking down.

"Okay kids," said Guy-sensei from the doorway. "Let's leave them alone." He ushered them out and closed the door to give Lee and Tenten some privacy.

----------------------------------------------

The surgery did indeed happen the next day. Tenten sat in the waiting room, scared beyond tears. Kiba and Naruto had been there before, but neither of them could stand being in the building. The had taken to pacing up and down the outdoor balcony at the end of the hall. Guy-sensei sat next to Tenten, trying to look calm and collected, but succeeded only in looking like a stone faced ghost. Everyone that knew the squirrel-like boy was on edge, waiting for any news. The more religious of them had taken to praying, and they rest tried to go about their days, most failing miserably. It seemed like the entire village was on edge, waiting. 5 hours. 6 hours. 7 hours and then more passed with no word at all.

"No news is good news..." offered Guy lamely as the clock signaled the start of hour 8. He got up to get some coffee, "You want any?" No response. He sighed and walked off. He stood at the machine, filling his cup when Shizune flew out of the stairwell.

"Guy!" she yelled as she saw him.

"What happened!" he yelled as he dashed over to her.

Shizune grinned manically, "they're closing up right now. He made it!"

Guy nearly collapsed, "Oh thank god!!!" Shizune darted to the waiting room to tell Tenten the good news...

...And darted out just as quickly, calling for a stretcher. Tenten had fainted. Guy, leg's still weak, ran outside to find the boys. "Kiba! Naruto!" They stopped dead in their tracks and stared at him. "He's out! They've finished! He's alive!"

Kiba was weak in the knees, "Oh thank you merciful god!" Naruto had Guy in the tightest bear hug ever. The three ran inside to find Shizune. They found her standing next to Tsunade, who had just finished.

"There you are," she said as she saw them run up. "I was just about to go looking for you. He's going to be okay. We won't know for a few days if it worked, but for now he's alive and that's all that matters."

Guy was nodding vigorously, "Can we see him???"

She shook her head, "No, not yet. He should be comming around in an hour or so. You can see him them Guy." She turned to Kiba and Naruto, "Sorry boys. You'll have to wait a day or two before you can see him."

"WHAT!?! WHY!?!"

"You aren't his family..."

They groaned, "Not this again!!! We might as well be his family! He's our best friend for Kami's sake! Doesn't that count for anything!?"

She grinned, "Well, when you put it like that... You can see him tomorrow morning, but no sooner."

They groaned again. "Oh alright..." sighed Naruto, "We'll just have to live with that."

She nodded, "Good. Now if you will excuse me. I have a patient to go check on." She nodded to Guy, who followed her without a word.

----------------------------------------------

"But Tsunade said we could!" yelled Naruto at the attendant. "She told us we could see him this morning!"

The attendant shook his head, "Sorry, I can't allow you in there. You aren't family, and you haven't been cleared yet. You'll have to take it up with Tsunade."

"Take what up with me?"

"Lady Tsunade!"

"What's going on here?"

The attendant blinked, "These boy's were trying to get in to see Lee, but they don't have the authorization. I can't let them through without it."

Tsunade sighed and handed him a tablet before addressing the boys, "I didn't think you'd be here so early. Sorry about that, I forgot to tell Shizune to hand this in last night." She turned back to the attendant, "Let them through. Now. And don't give them anymore lip." The attendant nodded and quickly opened the door. The boys let Tsunade enter first and followed.

"How are you feeling Lee?" asked Tsunade as she entered the room. Lee looked over sleepily, "Tired." She smiled gently, "That's to be expected. You have some visitors," she moved aside so Naruto and Kiba could step in.

"Hey you..." smiled Kiba.

"Hello guys, I am glad they let you come in."

"Took a bit of convincing," joked Naruto, "But we managed it alright."

Lee smiled, "Yes, so I heard."

"Anyway..." said Tsunade, silencing the others, "I have some good news for you Lee. We managed to get the vast majority of the fragments and repaired most of the damage to your muscles and bones. What's left shouldn't have too much of an effect on you. Now all we have to do is wait and see how much nerve damage was done."

Lee nodded and sighed, "I'm just glad it's over. For now anyway."

Tsunade's eye's softened. She knew the worst was yet to come. The physical therapy alone would be gruelling, but to get back to his previous level would be nearly impossible. Not that it would stop the stubborn Lee from trying. Tsunade had grown to admire the boy's determination. "_He'll be one hell of a ninja one day."_ "Okay boys," she said, turning to face them, "Time's up. You can see him again tomorrow" The groan and complained, but she glared and they quickly filed out. That woman is terrifying enough when shes not angry, no point in making her mad...

----------------------------------------------

The problem with things going the way you want them too is that eventually something bad happens to balance it out. Like two weeks to the day of Lee's surgery, Sasuke defected. And Tsunade sent a team of the best and brightest rookies after him. Oh yeah, that worked out well. Outnumbered and outclassed, the mission was a resounding failure. Not only did they not get Sasuke back, but Choji, Naruto, and Neji were nearly killed in the process. If it wasn't for the timely intervention of Gaara and his siblings, along with an idiotic rescue attempt by the still not fully recovered Lee, none of them probably would have survived. But survive they did. Shikamaru may have been the least injured of all of them, but he wasn't the first one up and moving around. No, he was so broken and depressed after the whole incident that he tried to quit. If not for a much needed dressing down by his father, and some "encouragement" by Tsunade, the village might well have been down another Chunnin before the day was over.

----------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in bed, waiting for the okay from Shizune to go visit Kiba. Lee and Tenten had taken to waiting outside the room were Shizune was working on Neji. Lee had dashed up a few times to deliver news, but it had been a few hours since he'd last seen him. "_Funny..."_ thought the injured blonde, "_For the first time in nearly a year he's the healthiest of us all..."_ He sat up, "_Screw this. I'm going to go find Kiba..."_ He stood up just as Kakashi enter his room.

"Sit down you little moron. You're not going anywhere."

He glared at Kakashi, "Back off pervert. I'm going to see Kiba!"

Kakashi shook his head, "No you aren't. You can't see him untill his sister is done working on Akamaru. And one of the doctors can get around to actually doing something about his injuries. With Neji and Choji so badly injured, you and Kiba aren't getting much attention."

Naruto stood up and paced, "Goddamn it. I'm sick of waiting already. I'd be better off downstairs waiting with Lee and Tenten if I can't be with Kiba."

Kakashi sighed, "Again, not happening. You get back in that bed and rest for once. Kyuubi or not, you have to get some sleep. You'll heal faster that way."

Naruto growled, "You want me to sleep at a time like this!? I need to be with my friends! Barring that I have to get out there and look for Sasuke!"

Kakashi laughed, once, "Sasuke? He just tried to kill you and you still want to go after him?"

Naruto glared, "I don't care about that! Orochimaru's brainwashed him or something! That doesn't mean I can still go after him. If I find him fast enough we might still be able to save him."

"Poor innocent Naruto...When will you ever learn that not everyone can be saved?"

"Oh you are so dead!" scream the boy as he lunged for Kakashi, who easily dodged.

"Tsk tsk, get going at me like that and you're more likely to hurt yourself."

Iruka walked in at that second, "Naruto!" He helped him off the floor. "What the hell is going on here!?"

Naruto glared at Kakashi, before turning to Iruka, "Nothing. Just trying to kill this jerk," motioning toward Kakashi with his head.

"Well, while I agree with you that he is a jerk sometimes, attacking him won't do any good."

Naruto sighed, "Whatever. Can I get out of here yet?"

Iruka nodded, "Yes, Kiba's mother is asking about you. She wants you to go down there."

Naruto grinned, "Thank's Iruka-sensei. You're the best."

Iruka smiled and let him go. He turned to Kakashi, "You shouldn't encourage him like that."

Kakashi grinned, "Give it a break 'Ru. I don't encourage him. He encourages himself."

"I'd hit you right now, but this isn't the time or place." They both laughed before leaving.

----------------------------------------------

Naruto knocked on the door before sticking his head in, "Hello? Can I come in?"

Kiba mother smiled, "Of course Naruto. I was waiting on you."

Naruto walked in, "How is he?"

She sighed, "Sleeping for now."

Naruto nodded, "And Akamaru?"

She sighed again, "He'll be fine with some rest. Won't be able to walk for a few days though."

Naruto sat down in the empty chair next to Kiba's bed. "I'm just glad they're alive."

She nodded, "Have you heard anything about Choji or Neji?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. I was hoping you had." The both sighed. It was going to be a long night.

----------------------------------------------

The reunion between the friends was joyous one. Lee and Tenten had ran down to Kiba's room after Shizune told them that Neji would live. Kiba was awake by then, which made it all the better. Naruto smacked Lee and then hugged him tight saying only, "You idiot!" Tenten and Kiba laughed. Tenten was just glad to see them all alive and happy. Even more so when the news about Choji finally made it down.

"I still can't believe we all survived," said Naruto, sitting on the edge of Kiba's bed so that Lee could sit in the chair.

"Well I for one am glad we did,' said Lee. "I don't think it would have been very fair if I made it and you two didn't."

Tenten snorted, "How do you think I feel. I didn't even have a part in this little escapade. How do you think I would have felt if all three of you hadn't returned?"

Kiba just smiled.

----------------------------------------------

The next morning, Naruto sat in his bed, waiting for the news on whether or not he would be able to leave that day or not. Jiraiya, in his typical fashion, appeared at the window on the back of one of the larger frogs. "What now Pervy-sage?"

He jumped through the window and stood next to Naruto's bed. "We need to talk kid."

"About what?"

"You," was the only response.

"Me? What about me?"

"What are your plans?"

Naruto blinked, "Go after Sasuke, defiantly. Other than that, I don't know."

Jiraiya sighed, "After Sasuke huh? Bad idea."

"What!?"

"Forget about Sasuke." Naruto just stared. "Forget about him and move on. He's a lost cause." Naruto fought the urge to use his Rasengan on the old pervert. "You need to focus on training, not tracking down that traitor."

"Oh right, and I suppose you'll be the one to train me?"

"That's right. I'm offering you a chance most shinobi could only dream of. I'm going to spend 2 and a half years training you in everything I know. When I'm done with you you'll be the strongest ninja in your generation. And about 10 steps closer to becoming Hokage."

Naruto snorted, "Pass."

Jiraiya blinked, "What? Did you just say "Pass?"

Naruto repeated, "Pass."

"That's what I thought you said...," he closed his eyes and nodded, a vein in his temple starting to throb, "...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?!"

Naruto grinned, "I don't need your help. I can train myself. I'll invent better Jutsu than you could ever teach me."

"Oh for the love of! All you'll come up with is more perverted jutsu. The second you'd leave they'd send ANBU teams out to track your every move. Like it or not, you're stuck with me!" He growled, "This never would have happened if I had taken Sasuke as an apprentice instead of you..."

3...

2..

1.

"YOU WIN BASTARD!!! I'LL GO, DAMN IT! NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE FOR A FEW DAYS!!!"

Jiraiya smiled, "I thought you'd see it my way. Meet me at the village gates at noon two weeks from today. And pack light. Very light. Only bring your pajamas and a single change of clothes. Nothing more. You won't need any money where we're going." He jumped back through the window.

"Jackass..." mumbled Naruto as he dissapeared. A thought struck him and he groaned, "_Crap, how am I going to tell them about this one..."_


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto didn't get the reaction he'd expected. He was ready for shouting, hitting, any kind of hostility. What he wasn't ready for was the silence. Kiba took in everything he said and didn't even bat an eye. He just stared. And stared. Naruto blinked. Kiba sighed, turned, walked to the door. Naruto blinked again, "_What the..?"_ Kiba glanced back once, and then slammed the door so hard it nearly tore of it's hinges. Naruto jumped backwards a few feet and stared, "What in the...?" he mumbled, confused.

------------------------------------------------

Tenten and Lee had no explanation. They already knew he was leaving, and had reacted in their usual way. Tenten glared at him and Lee just shook his head. Thing is, he hadn't told them how long he was going to be gone. "Seriously, you guy's have no clue where he is?"

Tenten sighed, "If we didn't know 5 minutes ago, how could we know now?"

Naruto sighed, defeated. "This is so not how I wanted this to happen..."

"What did you expect? He always takes it hard when you leave. Why his behavior would be any different this time, I do not know. Although I am puzzled by his reaction. It sound's more like he was stunned than angry."

A thought struck him, "Naruto, exactly how long are you going to be gone?"

Naruto flinched," 2andahalfyears..."

Lee blinked, "Come again?"

Naruto sighed, "2 and a half years..." Tenten and Lee blinked, jaws on the floor.

Lee was the first to recover, "That may explain it." He nodded to himself, "Yes, I do believe that is the explanation." He nodded to himself again before smacking Naruto, the first display of violence toward the blonde he'd ever made. Naruto wasn't even stunned. He knew he deserved it. Tenten didn't even bother to respond, which was just as bad. With not even a gesture, they left.

Naruto didn't blame them. He knew they'd all be pissed, but this was more than he'd imagined. "Well...Looks like I might not have a reason to come back now..."

------------------------------------------------

He told Jiraiya to go ahead a day early, that he'd meet him in the town they'd trained in before. He needed some more time to get "things" straightened out. Jiraiya just nodded, having heard all about the falling out he'd had with his friends. Naruto sent a message to them all, saying to meet him at the gate at midnight. He didn't think any of them would show up, but he had to try. He waited, and waited, and waited some more. Midnight came and went. Never one to get discouraged, he waited untill almost 3AM before finally giving up. He didn't want to leave while it was still dark, so he went to a place where he could kill time in peace, far from everyone else. He sat on top of the Hokage monument, much as he had on many a night before, watching the village sleep. He felt safe up there, far away form the villager's and from the hate and malice that was still aimed at him sometimes. He'd sat there for maybe three hours before he heard anything. He had always been glad the monument faced to the east, as it gave him a spectacular view of the sunrise. Now he cursed it, the half-light that preceded dawn made it hard for his eye's to focus and blurred everything. He heard another twig snap and though, "_Either this guy is incredibly clumsy and stupid, or he's not trying to hide."_ He stood his ground, long past the point where he's run and hide. "_Crap!"_ he swore mentally when he'd realized the intruder was behind him. He turned around quickly and shouted, "I know you are there! Show yourself!" He waited. What he saw surprised him. Well, better to say who he saw surprised him. "Kiba?"

Kiba stood there, glaring at him. "Yeah. It's me."

Naruto blinked, not sure if he should believe his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "You wanted to see me didn't you?"

Naruto blinked again, "Yeah, but you didn't show up before. I didn't think anyone was going to come after I had waited for four hours."

Kiba smiled bitterly, "I almost didn't come. But I know you well enough to know that you won't leave at night, so I knew you were still in town. When I didn't see you at the gate, I went looking. Took me forever to remember this is were you go too."

Naruto dared a small smile, "I'm glad you came Kiba."

Kiba snorted, "I'm still angry with you."

"I don't care anymore if you're angry or not. I just had to say goodbye," he said, quietly. "I don't even know if I want to come back here if all I have to look forward to is my best friend hating me." He sat down, legs shaking.

Kiba sighed, "I don't hate you. Like I said: I'm just angry. I can't speak for Lee and Tenten, but my guess is they are too."

"Don't I know it. You know what happened when I told them, right?"

Kiba smirked, "Yeah. Tenten told me. Honestly, I can't see Lee hitting anyone out of anger, but given everything that's happened lately..." Naruto nodded.

Kiba sat down next to him, "I'm sorry for how I acted Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "Why? I deserve it, for everything that's happened. I'm the whole reason for all of it. It's my fault everyone got hurt so bad. My fault we keep fighting so much."

Kiba was staring at him, amazed, "Is that what you think? Really? Are you convinced everything is your fault?"

Naruto nodded, "It's true. If I had been faster, and a little stronger, I could have brought Sasuke back. If i wasn't leaving so often we wouldn't be fighting."

Kiba sighed, "I don't know whether or not to smack you, or just beat the living daylights outta you. Baka, none of this is your fault. Blaming yourself for everything just makes it worse." He paused, "I don't fight with you when you leave because I'm angry your leaving. I know you have too. I yell and scream and complain because I hate the thought of you not being around. I'm not angry at you when we fight... I'm angry at myself..."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "So then...you...you..."

Kiba smiled, "I'm sick of lying to you about it. Yes, I do like you Naruto. More than that. I think I'm in love you."

Naruto was silent, jaw still hanging open.

"You don't have to say anything..." he sighed as he stood up, "I just thought you should know before you left." He started to walk away.

Naruto stared, completely stunned, as Kiba walked a few feet way. He finally regained control of his body and screamed, "WAIT! Don't go!" He jumped up and ran to Kiba, tackling him to the ground. Kiba was surprised, to say the least. He hadn't expected Naruto to do that.

"Wha..." was all he got out before Naruto kissed him. Kiba had about a millisecond to think before his mind shut down. He didn't care that there was a million things wrong with this moment, least of all that he still thought Naruto was in love with Sasuke and not him, but none of it mattered for that one, all to brief moment that they kissed. He had what had to be the stupidest smiled ever plastered on his face when Naruto pulled away. "I'm sorry Kiba..." apologized Naruto.

"For what?" he asked, still in heaven.

"For not telling you before...I never loved Sasuke...I always loved you." And with that, Kiba's world was complete. For one, infinitively long, yet infinitively short moment, he was happy.

------------------------------------------------

The sun had fully risen before they descended from the top of the mountain. Naruto had left his pack at the gate, and Kiba accompanied him there. What they saw when they arrived was amazing to both of them. Kakashi, Iruka, Tenten, and Lee were waiting for them. "What in the world?" said Naruto. "What are all ya'll doing here?"

Tenten laughed, "You really didn't think we'd let you leave for so long without saying goodbye?"

Naruto blinked, completely confused, "But how did you know I would still be here?"

Kakashi answered, "Jiraiya told me you had asked for an extra day to stay here. I figured that meant you wanted to tell everyone goodbye one last time. And when you sent those messages to everyone, It kind of confirmed the idea."

Naruto tilted his head to one side, "How did you know I'd stay untill morning?"

"You never leave at night, we all know that."

He smiled, "I thought you guys were mad at me," he said to Tenten and Lee.

"How many times do we have to tell you..." sighed Tenten before Lee finished, "...That we cannot stay mad at you, no matter what it is you have done?"

Naruto smiled, "I never should have doubted you." He sighed, "I'd better go. I have to make it to the meeting spot before noon or that almighty pervert is going to leave me behind."

Kakashi smirked, "I doubt that. He's taken quiet a liking to you, but best to be safe." He reached over and ruffled Naruto hair affectionately. Naruto only smiled. Iruka hugged him tight, nearly crushing his ribs.

Tenten smiled and pulled a small package out of her pocket, "Just a little parting gift."

Naruto smiled and unwrapped it. It was engraved kunai, which was so totally Tenten's style that it made him giggle. There was a small note attached, "_From all of us to you. Don't forget about us while you're gone."_ Naruto smiled, "Thank you so much. You guy's are the best!" He looked at the engraving on the actual blade. It was the symbol for unending friendship. Naruto saw that and started crying, "It's perfect!"

Tenten grinned, "I knew you'd like it. We all pitched in to get it." For the first time in many, many years, ever since that first time at Kiba's house, he felt truly happy to be alive. "I love you all so much. I wish I didn't have to go."

Lee was grinning ear to ear, "We understand Naruto. Now go, before you end up being late."

Naruto nodded and placed the kunai back in it's little box, which he pocketed. "I'll be back as soon as I can. This time I swear I'll write you guys more than once." He turned to Kiba, "Don't worry so much about me. I'll be fine." The other's grinned, they knew what was going on. Naruto smiled at them one last time. "Goodbye everyone!" He walked out through the gates and didn't look back. They watched him untill he dissapeared from sight.


	9. Chapter 9

"I swear to Kami I am going to kill Tsunade-sama next time she assigns me an overnight mission with Kiba..." grumbled Neji as he stood leaning against an oak.

"Awwww..." asked Tenten with completely fake concern, "What's wrong with Kiba?"

"He talks in his sleep so loudly that it's impossible for the rest of us to rest. I couldn't even meditate it was so bad. Honestly, you could have warned me about it before we left."

Tenten shrugged, "It never bother me. He's always been quiet enough when I've slept near him, or been on missions with him."

Lee dropped out of the tree above them, "He is not that bad. I have spent many nights at his house before, and I have never noticed anything. Then again we never did much sleeping back then, but that is not the point." He shrugged, "I do understand why he would be having sleep disterbances. He is the type of person that would have problems when under stress. And as much as he misses Naruto it very likely that he would begin sleepwalking or sleeptalking."

Neji sighed, "It's always about Naruto with him..."

Tenten grinned, "What do you expect? He's just a love-struck puppy who feels all alone."

Neji rolled his eyes, "He's got it easy. If he would just accept that Naruto isn't comming back anytime soon and move on he wouldn't be so lonely. Kami knows he could have his pick of the eligible singles in the village."

"Neji, you really don't have a clue about guy's like Kiba..." sighed Tenten, shaking her head. "See, someone like Kiba is so loyal and dedicated that he'll never give up. On anything. No matter how hopeless it seems. He'll wait untill the end of time for Naruto to come back."

Neji shrugged, "I get that part. I just don't see why he's like that. I know he's practically a canine in human form, but isn't that taking it a little far?"

"Not for him," answered Tenten and Lee simultaneously.

Neji just sighed and sat down.

----------------------------------------------------

Naruto lay unconscious at the base of an enormous sycamore tree, far away from anything and everyone he knew. He'd passed out from exhaustion, something he did quiet often. He'd left his village a year to the day beforehand, and had heard nothing of it or his friends. He hadn't had the time to write back, nor did it matter, as he was never in one place long enough to wait for a reply to any letter's he sent. Jiraiya kept him busy, unbelievable so, and had to keep him moving; a new place for every jutsu he taught the young man, who was no longer a boy. The white-haired man shook his head and stared at the unconscious form, "_Lazy-ass...He's only been at it for 15 hours. I could have gone 22 without a break..."_ He picked the boy up and carried him back to the inn they were staying at for the week. Naruto, mind fuzzy and three quarters of the way asleep only sighed and thought, "_When did Kiba get here..."_

----------------------------------------------------

Kiba yawned and patted Akamaru absently; his mind was far away, thinking of the boy he loved and waited patiently for, until the end of time if need be. "_Where are you Naruto...?"_ He sighed and watched the sun as it set lower and lower on the horizon.

Akamaru sighed, _"The more you think about him, the harder the waiting becomes."_

Kiba snorted, "Doesn't matter anymore. Every second feels like an eternity anyway." _"_

_Come on Kiba, sitting here sulking for the next year and a half isn't going to make it any better. You've been depressed this whole year. Isn't it time to stop feeling sorry for yourself and move on?"_

"I don't want to move on. I just want him back. I'm more than willing to wait untill he returns."

"_You are the worst liar I've ever met. Well accept for Lee. He's horrible. Anyway, don't give me that bull about being happy to wait. You're miserable and you know it. Granted, I'd rather you stay her and sulk than dive into some kind of uber denial and start doing stupid stuff to distract yourself."_

Kiba laughed, "I thought you said that me joining the ANBU fell under that category?"

"_It does, but you have me with you to keep you safe. I mean doing some crazy suicide missions."_

"I tried that, but Tsunade wouldn't let more go. She's knows me well enough to know what I was doing."

"_True. This Hokage is a smart one. But eventually you would have found a way to outsmart her. If it wasn't for Lee and Tenten still being here I think you would be trying harder. Not to mention Shino and Hinata. And Choji and Shikamaru. And Neji, Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari. Face it Kiba, there's too many people here that would stop you if you ever did anything stupid like that." _

"Yeah, yeah...Don't remind me. I try not to think about it."

"_That's your problem. You don't stop to think about the other's anymore. If you did you'd realize that you're not the only on that misses him. Or that feels as lonely and lost without him as you. Look at Hinata. She loves him as much as you do. She knows exactly how you feel right now. And think about Lee and Tenten. You three plus Kakashi and Iruka are the closest to a family Naruto ever had. Lee and Tenten love him like a brother, Iruka and Kakashi like a son. You aren't the only one affected by his absence." _

"I know that Akamaru. It's just hard...damn hard...We were so close for so long..." he paused "...It's kind of like losing a part of yourself; Naruto being gone." He chuckled, "That made no sense whatsoever, did it?"

Akamaru laughed, "_Nope. But I get what you mean."_ He yawned and stretched, "_Anyway, enough with the deep thinking. What's for dinner tonight?"_

Kiba blinked and laughed hysterically," Spazzy dog!" Akamaru grinned his doggy grin.

----------------------------------------------------

"Where to now Pervy-sage?" whined Naruto, sore and and tired from his last training session.

Jiraiya sighed, "Just keep walking. We'll be there soon enough."

Naruto glared, "How soon is soon?"

Jiraiya tossed a scroll at the blonde's head, "Shut up and keep walking!"

Naruto grumbled, "Any chance we're staying in a town tonight? Or is it more camping under the stars?"

"Town."

Naruto grinned, "Any chance you'll lend me a dollar or two of _my_ money to buy some stamps?"

Jiraiya glanced over his shoulder at Naruto, "Stamps? What do you need stamps for? Sending a letter?"

Naruto grinned, "I'd like to."

Jiraiya wasn't going to leave it at that, "Who ya gunna send it to?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me or no money for stamps."

"I despise you, you know that right?" growled Naruto

"I'm waiting..."

"I just want to send a few letter to my old friends. You remember Kiba and Lee and Tenten right?"

Jiriaya nodded, "The Inuzuka, taijutsu boy, and that weapon lover? Yeah, i remember them. You never wanted to send them a message before, why now?"

"Well, it's been over a year since we left and I promised that I'd write them," he shrugged. "I figured it was time."

Jiraiya sighed, "Alright. I'll give you five bucks to spend in the next town. Do whatever ya want with it. Just stop asking for money everytime we come to a town."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks."

----------------------------------------------------

Kiba was floored when the letter came. Talk about unexpected, he was just getting back from a diplomatic mission to Suna when it came. He actually ran into the mailman as he placed it in his mailbox. Not one to get decent mail often, he tossed it on the table and ignored it. That is, untill he realized he recognized the handwriting on the envelope. And that said hand writing belonged to one sunny haired boy that had been the focus of just about every thought the brunette had for the past year or so. Kiba literally stood there with his jaw hanging open for about a minute before grabbing the letter and tearing it from the envelope. He didn't even notice the phone ringing untill the machine had picked it up. Nor did he notice the message untill he realized that it was Lee's voice. Then he realized what the boy was saying and dove for the phone...

"You got one too?"

"_Hello to you too Kiba. And yes, I did. Needless to say I was surprised when I saw it."_

"Yeah...I didn't even realize what the letter was for about five minutes. Have you read your's yet?"

"_Not fully. I'm only about half way finished. It is quite long."_

Kiba glanced at his and realized there were multiple pages. "Yeah...Mine is too."

"_Well anyway, I was just curious as to whether you had received one also. I'll leave to your reading. See you tomorrow Kiba."_

"Yeah, bye Lee."

He plopped down on his couch and unfolded the letter. His focus turned to the first page...

_Kiba,_

_Been awhile. Sorry I haven't written sooner. Been kinda busy...and never in one place long enough to send a letter... Pervy-sage's been keeping me damnably busy. Nothing but work work work. It's not all bad though. He's taken me on a guided tour of the world. Been to some places I never even knew existed. I never realized just how long a boat ride could stretch, especially when traveling between continents. Yeah, I've been to another continent now. Well, three actually. Seen all kinds of people and animals. Some of these places are weird. I thought the old pervert was kidding when he told me we'd be going to a place where'd they'd don't have shinobi. Never thought any place like that existed, but they do. Like i said, weird places, too much technology for my tastes. I think that's their way of compensating. The languages are funny too. First time I heard someone speak in English I laughed. Sounded like a group of squirrels chattering to each other. Freaking weird. It's not so bad when you learn the language. Actually come in handy now, I can complain about stuff and no one but Jiraiya has any clue what I'm saying. Gunna make for some interesting situations when I get back next year. So anyway, how have you been..._

----------------------------------------------------

Those letters were that last anyone heard from Naruto for quite some time. Even Kakashi was flabbergasted. He and Jiraiya kept in touch, even if sparatically, but he hadn't gotten as much as a hint to their whereabouts for months. All quite confusing, and very annoying. Last he'd heard they were somewhere in Europe. No clue as to an exact location, but at least it was a general idea. As for now, nothing. Not a clue. They could be anywhere on the planet. This didn't sit to well with anyone, but what could they do about it.

Tsunade was the lucky one. Exactly one month before the two and a half year mark she received a scribbled letter from Jiraiya saying that they were back in the country and would be arriving soon. No date, no time, just a promise they would be home soon. Which could mean anything. Jiraiya wasn't one for punctuality. His idea of soon could be months for all he cared. The news did bring hope to Kiba and the others. "At least we know he's still alive..." was all Kakashi would say on the matter. Kiba and Iruka were both about to slap him, but where stopped from a glare by Tenten, "Behave boys." Lee smirked from next to her.

----------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya called Tsunade the day before they were to arrive, knowing it was best to let her know so that she wouldn't send a bunch of trackers after him the second she was informed he was there like the Third had done. Tsunade just happened to let it slip to Genma that they were comming back. Genma, after excusing himself to go "investigate" some pressing matters, ran to find Asuma to tell him but ran into Kakashi first and told him. And then Kakashi, in usual fashion, nodded calmly and meandered off into the distance. Once safely out of visual range of Genma, he sprinted full speed to the academy and tore Iruka from his class. Iruka practically yelped for joy at the news. Lee, who was a guest teacher for one of the weapons training classes, just happened to see Kakashi dragging Iruka from his classroom and went to investigate. He did yelp for joy at the long awaited news. Without a second thought he dashed full speed from the academy and right to his apartment, knowing that Tenten would be there. He was talking so fast that she had to force him to slow down and repeat himself. All it took were the words "Naruto" "home" and "tomorrow" and she was jumping for joy with Lee. They ran to the vet clinic, knowing full well that was where Kiba would be. They ran back to the storage room where Kiba was taking inventories.

"Kiba! Kiba! Kiba!!!"

Kiba stuck his head out from behind a pile of food filled bags, "What?"

"He's comming home!!!!!!!!!"

Kiba's jaw went slack, "When!?!"

"Tomorrow!!!" they both exclaimed. Kiba smiled stupidly for about a half a second before fainting.

----------------------------------------------------

Naruto couldn't sleep. Who could blame him. He'd spent the last two and a half years traveling the world and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep in his own bed again. He also wanted nothing more than to jump out of bed and run the last 20 miles home, but that would piss of Jiraiya and that is never a good idea. Why the old pervert had decided to stop when they were so close to home was beyond Naruto, who could have easily walked the rest of the way on his own. He sighed and tried to fall asleep, his head under his pillow in an effort to block out Jiraiya's horrible snoring.

In the morning...

"Come on old man! Hurry up and let's get out of here!" Jiraiya glared at Naruto, a clear warning to shut up. Naruto knew he was pushing his luck that morning, especially since Jiraiya is not a morning person, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to hurry home, and ta hell with the consequences of pissing off his sensei. "Tell ya what, how about you stay here and sleep some more and I'll run ahead?" Glare, growl, and random object flung at Naruto's head. And the morning continued in that fashion untill Jiraiya finally got himself ready and they departed for home.

----------------------------------------------------

"Any idea when he's supposed to get here?" asked Kiba as he paced the Hokage's office.

Tsunade shrugged, "I don't know...Knowing Jiraiya it could be awhile. He's not one for getting up and moving early if he has nothing to do that day. Although with Naruto there he might just get annoyed into leaving earlier than normal. I wouldn't be surprised if that brat just up and leaves him there."

Kiba sighed, "Damn it...I want him home already..."

Tsunade yawned, "Kiba. Go home. Wait there. If I know Naruto, he'll go right there when he gets back. Find your friends and wait for him like you always do. I'll make sure that Kakashi doesn't get ahold of him before you guys do." Kiba smiled and nodded gratefully.

----------------------------------------------------

"How much farther is it?" asked Naruto for the fiftieth time that hour.

"I swear I am going to murder you if you don't shut up brat," growled Jiraiya murderously. Naruto fell silent and focused firmly on the horizon, hoping to spot the gate of the village.

----------------------------------------------------

"Kiba, seriously, stop wearing a track into the floor..." sighed Tenten as she watched him pace. "And you are giving me a headache, stomping like that. Sit down already." Kiba mumbled something incoherent and continued to pace.

"Let him pace Tenten. It's better than him sitting down and twitching. At least this way he will not flip over any furniture when Naruto arrives...Probably..." Tenten sighed and let the issue drop.

----------------------------------------------------

"FINALLY!!!" screamed Naruto when the village gates came into view. He started running toward the gates but was stopped by Jiraiya, who had grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"Slow down Naruto. No need to race. The village will still be there."

Naruto struggled, "Let me go! I'm sick of waiting for you!"

Jiraiya slapped him over the head, "Shut up ya little brat. Just keep walking."

Naruto grumbled but resumed a much more normal pace.

Five minutes found them standing just outside the gates.

Naruto sighed in relief, "Can I go now? We're home, and I've got stuff I need to do."

Jiraiya sighed, "Fine, whatever. Take off. Just don't come crying to me when you get jumped by Kakashi."

Naruto laughed, "I'm so not going anywhere that Kakashi would have a chance to."

"Whatever," sighed Jiraiya. Naruto grinned and dissapeared.

----------------------------------------------------

"Well, he's gone and done it..." sighed Tenten, staring at the indentation worn into Kiba's floor. "He's finally managed to leave a trail in the floor..."

Lee chuckled, "You had any doubt's that he would?"

Kiba sighed, "Would you two stop talking about me already?" Tenten was just about to reply when her jaw went slack. Kiba and Lee blinked, neither of them were looking in the same direction as she had been. Lee turned his head to look and his jaw hit the floor. Seeing them both slack jawed was all he needed to know about who was standing behind him...

"Naruto...?"

Naruto grinned, "Hello Kiba."

Kiba closed the gap between them so fast none of them had even registered that he moved. By the time by the time they did notice, Kiba had Naruto in a bone crushing hug, crying joyfully. If Naruto's arms hadn't been pinned to his sides by Kiba's hug he would have been returning it just as hard. It took Tenten and Lee a few more second to fully grasp what was going on and then they too where squeezing the life out of they're favorite blonde.

"Okay guys...Naruto needs air...You can let me go now..." gasped Naruto after a full minute of being crushed. Tenten and Lee let go, but Kiba only loosened his grip somewhat. "Kiba, can I have my arms back?" panted Naruto.

Kiba blushed and realized what he was doing, "Whoops, sorry..." He let go of the half choked blonde.

"Thank you," said Naruto after he took a deep breath and got some oxygen back to his crying lungs. "So anyway, how've ya'll been...?" he asked, grinning like a madman.


	10. Chapter 10

"How long has it been..." sighed Kiba contently, "...Since we've been able to actually spend an entire day by ourselves with no interruptions?"

Tenten shrugged, "Don't know... Few years at last count." It was a rare day off for all of them, one which they elected to spend alone together. The original plan was for an overnight camp-out, but given that Tsunade felt Naruto had enough time off over the time he was gone, she wanted him back on active duty as soon as possible. An oxymoronic theory if they'd ever heard one, but Tsunade's word is law in the village so what could they do?

"Too bad Grandma Tsunade wouldn't give me more time off..." yawned Naruto as he woke us from the first decent nap he'd had in quiet awhile.

"Right... We could have put the time to good use," winked Kiba, which elicited a grin from Naruto.

"Now see, why couldn't you two have just admitted that you liked each other before Naruto left?" quired Tenten. "

Yes," agreed Lee, "That would have eased some of the tension between the two of you in the past." A pair of matching grins was all the response the got.

---------------------------------------------

"I will say this: the day may have been far too short, but it was still the best day I've had in years." commented Kiba as they packed up at sunset.

"Yeah well, hopefully when summer comes around we can ask for more time off," said Naruto as way of agreement."

"You know what we should do?..." said Tenten as they started the walk back to town.

"What?" came the response. "We should play hookie tomorrow."

"Easy for you to say, I have to report to Grandma Tsunade first thing tomorrow morning. I'd like to see you survive the beating I'd get if I skipped," Kiba chuckled. "I'm sure if you just _explained_ why you were _late _she'd let you off easy," grinned Naruto. "Might work for you Naru, but she'd kill me."

"Not if I told her not too. I've got the old bat wrapped around my little finger."

"Ha! You wish Naruto," said Tenten dryly. "Even you aren't _that_ popular with her."

"Just wait...You'll see soon enough..." he said conspiratorially.

---------------------------------------------

"You're late." grumbled Tsunade, "I told you to be here first thing this morning, not at your leisure."

"Lighten up Grandma," yawned Naruto. "It's not like we're hours late or something. I'd be willing to bet you just woke up yourself."

Seething glare. She turned to Kiba, "And you Inuzuka? You gunna give me lip too? Or are you going to explain why you're just as late as this blonde idiot?"

Kiba gulped, "No ma'am...I mean, yes ma'am...I mean, no lip from me ma'am."

She grinned sweetly, a sign that her patience was almost gone, "Then explain yourself."

Kiba gulped again, "Yes ma'am. I was...we were...that is...Naruto and I...We were...and we lost track of time..."

Tsunade silenced him with a gesture. "Let me guess...You and the blonde idiot here had a... _long night_... did we?"

Kiba blushed and nodded. She glared at Naruto, "And I know how you're just aching to fill in the details, but I must ask you not too. Although Kakashi and Jiraiya might be interested. Anyway, next time try not to let _personal issues_ interfere with punctuality."

Naruto grinned, "Whatever you said Grandma."

Very sweetly, "Naruto, how many time have I asked you to not call me that?"

"This week or ever?"

"This week." He shrugged, "I dunno...about 10 that I can think of."

Sickeningly sweet, "Only 10? Hmmm I thought it was more. Well then I shall ask you one last time...DON"T CALL ME GRANDMA, BRAT!" She threw the scroll with his assignment at his head. He grabbed it mid-flight and opened it, reading it quickly.

He frowned, "What the hell? Only a C-rank? What the hell are you putting me on a C-rank for!?"

"Because you are still technically a Genin, and I don't feel like sending you too far out today."

Random shouting match ensues.

Kiba is totally forgotten. He backs into the farthest corner of the room and tries not to get hit by the myriad of object flying around the room.

Genma sticks his head in the room to see what all the ruckus is and is knocked unconscious by a flying scroll.

Kiba manages to get to and drag Genma's unconscious form into the relative protection afforded by the chair in said corner.

Shizune enters the room, completely nonchalant, walks over to a desk and picks up a stack of papers that needed to be delivered and walks out, still completely unphased by the all out war taking place.

Kiba decides to make a run for the door. He shoulder's the still unconscious Genma and runs as fast as he can for the door. He has his hand on the door when he's nailed from behind by a rather large book and is knocked out cold.

Raidou opens the door slightly and drags the unconscious forms of Kiba and Genma out and to safety.

Shizune returns 10 minutes later to find them still fighting. She sighed and walks right into the center of the room, not in the least bit afraid of the books, scrolls, and occasional jutsu flying across the room.

Loud whistle.

Tsunade and Naruto's head's pop up and they stare at Shizune, whom they hadn't even realized was there.

"As much as I enjoy watching you two fight," she said calmly, "You've already knocked Kiba and Genma unconscious and I do believe that the last time I let you two fight for much longer than this we had to rebuild the office."

Tsunade rearranged her hair and sat down behind her nearly demolished desk. "That's enough for one day."

Naruto ambled back to the center of the room, "New mission. Now."

Tsunade glared, "Don't you dare order me kid."

"Then forget me doing anything today. I got plenty of sick day's I can use, and you can't stop me from using them either."

More seething glares, "Kid, I haven't got anything higher than a C-rank, so take it or leave it."

"Hey, I may still be a Genin, but you don't have to treat me like one. Don't call me until you have an A-rank or something." He turned to leave and dodged the scroll that Tsunade tossed at his head.

---------------------------------------------

Kiba wakes up five minutes later to see a grinning Sakura standing over him. "I see you still haven't learn how to duck, Kiba." He groaned and sat up, "What did I get hit with?"

Sakura shrugged, "I haven't got a clue. Raidou was the one that got you out of there. He said there were a few books and a rather large scroll laying not that far from you, so it could have been any one of them."

"Oh," he said as he rubbed the sore bump. "How long was I out?"

"Not very long, Less than thirty minutes."

He groaned again, "Any chance of getting some aspirin or something. My head is killing me."

Sakura smiled and handed him some water a aspirin, "Here you are."

He took the aspirin and drank about half the water, "How's Genma?"

She turned to Genma, who was laying a few feet away, "He'll be fine. He just needs to sleep it off. This isn't the first time he's been knocked unconscious by them fighting."

Kiba nodded, which only made his headache worse, "Are they still fighting?"

"No," said Naruto from behind him.

Kiba spun around and fell over.

"I'd take it easy for a few minutes Kiba," he said as he sat down next to the dizzy boy.

"Ugh...is it normal for the room to spin?"

Sakura smirked, "No, but then again you should know not to move so fast after a blow to the head."

Kiba groaned again started turning green. Naruto jumped up and grabbed a trash-can just in time. Kiba somehow managed to empty the entirety of his stomache in one heave.

Sakura handed him more water and tissue, "Yeah...I'd suggest keeping still untill the headache passes." Kiba blinked in acknowledgment. Sakura turned to Naruto, "Stay here for a minute while I go tell Shizune they're alright." He nodded and she left.

"Remind me never to be in the same room as you and Tsunade," mumbled Kiba, still a little green.

Naruto nodded, "Usually it take a bit more before we get fighting like that, but it's been so long since we'd seen each other that it was bound to happen."

Kiba blinked, "That happens alot?"

Naruto smiled, "Not all the time, but often enough."

"Hostile much?"

"Not even," laughed Naruto, "That's just one of the way's we show how much we care for each other. That and the name-calling."

Kiba sighed, "Weirdness abounds with you two."

"Oh please," teased Naruto, "Like we don't have our weird little rituals?"

"Point taken." They laughed.

Sakura returned to to bouts of laughter. "Well, if you can laugh like that them you're ready to get up and go on." Naruto help Kiba stand up and Sakura shooed them out of the room.

"Come on Kiba, let's go find Lee and Tenten and grab some lunch." Kiba nodded and they walked out together.


	11. Chapter 11

"God, I can't believe there was a time when I started beginning to think that maybe I could possibly get tired of ramen," mused Naruto as he slurped the remainder of his 5th bowl.

"Yeah, but remember that you were eating nothing but ramen at the time."

"I know, but it's still a weird thought."

"Everyone gets tired of eating the same things over and over," said Tenten as she sipped her soda. "Although I can't even see someone surviving on nothing but ramen."

"I know. I never could believe it myself," nodded Lee before taking a bite of his apple.

"So anyway," said Kiba, changing the subject, "Anyone have plans for tomorrow night?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, I'd heard that Choji was throwing a pre-chunnin exam party and he's inviting everyone. I was thinking of going."

"Who told you Choji was throwing a party?"

"Ino. Why?"

"I hadn't heard anything about it, and I work with Shikamaru on a daily basis. You'd think that he would have mentioned something about it by now."

"Hmmmmmm... That's odd. Maybe I should go find Choji and ask."

Naruto snorted and grinned maniacally, "What's ta bet that Ino's lying and she's really the one throwing it?"

"Okay, why would she lie about that?"

"Because she's on the look out for a boyfriend and what better way is there than getting all the boys together in one place so she can check out the prospects."

Tenten stared, "Wow, that's really messed up. Honestly, she'd have no trouble getting a guy if she'd just stop screeching all the time. And stop chasing them everywhere. Or the hot springs thing... Yeah...on second thought, she's totally screwed up enough to do that."

"Hot springs thing?"

"Yeah... Her and Sakura had this thing where they'd try and corner Sasuke at the hot spring and rip his towel off."

Lee blinked, horrified, "You are joking, correct?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Lee shook his head, "I do not know what to say. That is ... disturbing ... to say the least."

"Got that right," shivered Kiba. "She tried that trick on me once. Almost succeeded too. I just about tore her head off too. Kinda wish I had."

"And I really wish I had been there..." muttered Naruto.

"Let's not go there. You might just start giving me ideas..."

"Whoa now..." blinked Tenten, blushing slightly. "Keep that kinda talk to yourselves."

"Sorry Tenten. Got a little off topic."

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep the conversation clean and I'm happy."

"No you're not. You just don't wanna hear about me and Kiba."

"Call it my one liitle quirk. I just can't listen to my friends talk about their kinky sex lives. It's just a really weird area of conversation."

"One little quirk?"

"Quiet Lee," she grinned as she threw his freshly discarded apple core at his head.

"Okay then..." said Naruto, senseing danger approaching. "I think we should steer clear of this conversation now."

"Yeah..."

"So anyway," he said, trying to remember what they had been talking about before. "...What were we talking about before?"

"Plans for tommarow night."

"Oh yeah..."

"We're free, if that's helpful. No idea what we could do."

"Hmmmm... What's tommarow anyway?"

"Uhhhhh...Friday."

"Well...other than this supposed party at Choji's, is there anything going on at all?"

"Nope."

"Well, we could always just hang out at my house and do a movie night."

"Yeah, we could...but it just never felt right doing it on Friday..."

"True..."

"Geeze, and I thought sitting out in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do but listen to Ero-sennin complain about there being no girls around was bad..."

"Well then, do go to Choji's party..." came a sigh from behind them.

"Hey Shikamaru," said Tenten as she turned around. "What're you doing over here?"

"Looking for you. And escaping Ino. She's in one of her moods today."

They all shivered.

"So then Choji's really having a party?"

"Yeah...but it's more for Ino than anything."

"Told you she was trolling for a guy," grinned Naruto.

"Oh yeah... she's on some manic quest to get a boyfriend before the end of the month."

"Why?"

"Because she's been turned down by the last five people she asked out."

"Eesh...not having much luck?"

"No, they just know what kind of psychopath she is."

"Who'd she ask?"

"Last I heard she'd asked Neji, Choji, Me, Shino, and Kankurou."

"Kankurou? For real? She asked him out?"

"Yeah... And he said no and got outta there so fast I would have sworn her head was spinning."

"You were there?"

"Unfortunatly... She dragged me along for some reason or another..."

"Idiot, that girl is."

"Yeah... It's such a drag being her friend."

"Welcome to my world," sighed Tenten. "I'm not even her friend but that never stopped her from going after me."

"Here's an idea," grinned Kiba. "Let's go find Ino and throw her off a cliff. That'll be fun."

"God yes! Were is she? Let's go now!"

"Naw...I don't think we'd be able to get away with dragging her kicking and screaming across town without someone stopping us."

"Awwwww... but I really wanted to throw her off a cliff..." whined Naruto.

"Do not we all?"

"Seeing as how it's never going to happen..." sighed Shikamaru, "And even though I'd really like to join you in doing so, I'd suggest a slightly less, illegal was of geeting rid of the blonde annoyance."

They all sighed.

"So anyway..."

"I'm bored now."

"Me too..."

"I really wish Tsunade would'a given us more time off. And for real time off, not 'on-the-clock-but-sitting-around-bored,' time off."

"Well, technically we're supposed to use this time to train right?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go grab a mission."

"Awwww...but I just spent 2 and a half years stright training. Can't I get a full week off before I have to go out again?"

"I was going to suggest we go see if that 'trade a team with Suna,' mission was still available and go hang out with Gaara; but if you don't wanna then I guess we can stay here..."

"Oh... I guess I can live with that."

"Take me with you," begged Shikamaru. "Please!"

"I was planning on it."

"Oh thank god!" He sighed, relieved. "I had another two days before I was supposed to head over there for the next exam meeting, and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to stay sane listening to Ino anymore."

"I know that I could not," nodded Lee.

"We'll if we want to get out there then we'd better get going before the last of the spot's are filled."

---------------------------------------------

"You planned this," said Tsunade as she looked at everyone standing in her office. Half way there they'd ran into Neji and when they told him what they were doing he dropped everything and joined up.

"We didn't so much plan it as everything just kinda fell into place," replied Naruto.

"Right..." She looked down at the sheet. "Well...there are six spots left...and they all call for Chunnin or higher..." she glanced up at Naruto, "You do know that means you can't go right?"

"WHAT!?!"

"Idiot! You're still a Gennin remember!"

"But...but...but..." 

"Sorry kid. The only spots left are for Chunnin and Jounin. No exceptions."

"Awwww but come on!!! I'm practically a Jounin already! Just because I haven't been able to do another damn Chunnin exam shouldn't count against me!"

"No."

"But...?"

"No buts."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww," he pouted.

"Excuse me Lady Tsunade, but you seem to be mistanken," said Neji as politely as possible. "But there does appear to be one Gennin slot left."

Tsunade glared at the Hyuuga. "Damn Byakugan..." she swore under her breath. "Oh all right. You can go too. I'll send a meesenger hawk ahead of you."

"Sweet!!!"

"It's not gunna be some party over there. You actually have to teach a bunch of ninja wanna-be's and some new Gennin skills they don't already have. And you know how insane those Suna Gennin are." 

"Whatever, better than sitting here bored all day and trying to aviod Ino."

"True..." she conceded.

"So when can we leave?"

"Get your gear and any scrolls you'll need together and met back here in two hours. I'll give you final insctructions then."

"Yay!!! A decent mission for once!!!"

He dodged the scroll tossed at the back of his head.

---------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

So they gathered their gear, and anything else they felt they needed, (lots and lots of aspirin were a must for all of them), and met back in Tsunade's office just shy of the two hour deadline.

"Wow, I didn't actually expect you to be on time. I'm mildly impressed."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell us what we need to know!"

Seething glare. "You've all been to Suna before so you know the drills. Behave, don't kill anyone, and try not to piss of Gaara. I _reeeeeaaally_ don't want to get a letter from him apologizing for killing my best ninja because they did something stupid."

"Awwww, come on, do you really think he'd go unstable killing machine on us?"

"Knowing you... probably."

Naruto pouted, "I'm not that bad."

"Don't even get me started..."

"Anyway..." interrupted Shikamaru, knowing that if he didn't it would be midnight before they left, "Can we attempt to stay on tract here?"

"Yes, lets. You have your gear, you know the rules...Just out of curiosity, what do you plan on teaching them, or have you not thought it out?"

They all stared at each other.

"Ohhh..."

"Urrrm.."

"Ahhhhh..."

"I thought so. My advice to you: Keep it simple. They love taijutsu there, so try and run with it."

"Easy for you to say, some of us aren't the taijutsu type..." sighed Shikamaru.

"Ahhh lighten up Shikamaru, you'll think of something," replied Kiba.

"Yeah, just because you're the only one of us that hates taijutsu doesn't mean you can't teach them something else," added Tenten brightly.

"Whatever..." _Such a drag..._

"Hey, at least it gets you away from Ino for a week or two."

"Yeah...and that's the only thing that makes this worth the effort."

"Exactly."

---------------------------------------------

Three very long days later...

"Oh Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" called Naruto as he barged into the Kazekage's tower.

"Oh my God they sent us the blonde runt!!!" yelled Kankurou before slamming his head against the nearest flat surface.

"Not so much of a runt anymore..." commented Temari as she stared at the much taller than she remembered Naruto.

Gaara stared benignly at them. "I see you arrived safely," in his usual monotone.

"Yep, and boy am I glad to be here. You wouldn't believe how much sand's collected in my hair over the last few hours," he said as he shook his head and drenched the floor with the golden granules.

The sand sibling's stared.

"Moving on..."

"I am pleased that Tsunade-sama allowed such a talented group of ninja to participate." (In Gaara speak: _Great, two whiners, somebody I don't know, that weird Hyuuga kid, and the crazy dog boy that Kankurou whined about for three weeks after he saved him from those sound idiots)_

"Yeah well, she didn't have much choice about it. I threatened to quit if she didn't," which everyone knew was a flat out lie, but didn't say anything.

"Soooo..." said Kankurou before then intelligence level of the conversation began dropping even further, "Who's doing what and which group's are they going to be in?"

"Say wha...?" asked Kiba, confused.

"Yeah, didn't the Hokage tell you?"

"No...she pretty much told us nothing and shoved us out."

"Oh, well then..." he turned to Temari, "Please explain sis."

Glare that rival's one of Gaara's. "You each get grouped by talents and what you plan on teaching. Then you get assigned a group of newbies and wanna-bes and you get a week to teach them something new. That's about it."

"Okay..."

"Simple much?"

"You'll see..."

"Temari, Kankurou, get them separated and assign them to their Gennin. Stop staling."

"Yes, Gaara," they both replied.

"Come with us," motioned Temari as she moved toward the door.

"Naruto, I'd like a word with you," said Gaara before he had a chance to dissapear. Naruto paused at the threshold and turned around. He slipped back inside and leaned against the wall. The others filled out without a word.

"When Tsunade told me you were comming back," began Gaara, "I must admit I was surprised. I had thought that you would have taken much longer to return."

"Yeah well, Pervy-sage said he was only gunna train me for two and a half years, and he made sure of it."

"I can see that. You've changed quiet a bit."

"You really think so?"

"It's quiet obvious. Last time I saw you, you were not much taller than I. Now you tower over all but my brother and the Hyuuga, although that is most likely due to the age difference. I would not doubt that you will be taller than either of them one day." He paused, "There is more to your grow than just your physical appearance. I can sense the massive increase in your power, even though you try to disguise it."

Naruto flushed slightly, "How can you tell?"

"It is not very difficult. I too have been training these past few years, although not with the same determination as you apparently. My duties as Kazekage take up a large portion of my days."

"Well, if you'd like, we could train together while I'm here. I could show you some of the new stuff that Pervy-sage taught me. Not to mention some stuff I invented."

Gaara blinked and Naruto could have sworn he smiled for a millisecond. "I'm not sure that your invented Jutsu's would be to my liking, but I thank you for the offer."

"Hey, guys like us gotta stick together."

"True," he conceded. He glanced down at the stack of papers in front of him, "I am sorry, but I must return to my work. Temari will be waiting for you, as she needs all of you there to begin the grouping."

Naruto grinned and waved goodbye as he exited the room.

---------------------------------------------

"Okay then..." said Temari as Naruto entered the room, "We can finally get started. First off, who doing what?"

Uncomfortable stares.

"Great, a room full of Chunnin and Jounin and nobody has any idea about what's going on," she sighed. "Well then, since I know Tenten, Kiba, and Lee are taijutsu people, they can be in a group together. Kankurou, since you just _love_ taijutsu, you get to be in charge of them," she smiled evily.

Kankurou glared at her from behind his war paint. "Why do I have to be the one stuck with dog-boy again?"

"Why do I always get stuck with purple-painted puppet boy!?"

"Back off dog breath!"

"Enough!" glared Temari as Lee grabbed Kiba's collar to keep him from rushing Kankurou.

"Geeze, issues much?"

"Ahhhhh shut up Naruto. No one asked you," snapped Kankurou.

"Okay, before I have to beat you both into the ground," continued Temari, "I guess I can take Kiba off that team, if only to save all our sanity. Kiba, you can be with Naruto and Neji."

"Why Neji?"

"Because you two combine your taijutsu with other abilities and I need someone with talent like Neji to off-set your idiocy. And no self-respecting Suna Gennin is going to listen to a whinny-assed kid like you."

"But I don't wanna work with..." and Naruto finally proceed what Temari had said "... Hey! Are you calling me stupid!!!"

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Why I outta...!"

"Children! Behave!" said Tenten as Lee jumped in front of the two of them.

"Yes, stop acting like you are five year-olds! We have work to do and you are not going to accomplish anything by killing each other."

Shikamaru watched the entire spectacle from the chair he had settled. "What a drag..." he sighed.

---------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later...

"Alright, so what we have now is Tenten, Shikamaru, and Kiba on one team; Neji, Lee, and Naruto on the other. Can you all live with that?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay then," she sighed. "That's one hurdle passed. Now, on to the group leaders. Who actually wants the job?"

"What do we have to do?"

"Coordinate activities with myself and Kankurou while planning exactly what your group is going to be teaching and assembling necessary equipment and reserving appropriate training areas."

"Oh," said Tenten. "Then I think that Shikamaru is the best for the job. He already does all that as a test proctor."

"True..." she grinned evily at Shikamaru. "Well, looks like you've got the job."

"This is so depressing..."

"Better than a week with Ino..."

"True, very true..."

"What is it with you guys and Ino?"

"Temari, you don't have to see her very often, nor have you ever had to work with her. Take it from someone that sees her on a regular basis, she a bigger annoyance than Naruto on a sugar high."

Temari blinked, "You're joking, right?"

"Afraid not."

"Damn..." said Kankurou, amazed. "I didn't even think that was possible."

"That's Ino for ya," sighed Tenten.

"Okay, back to business..." said Temari. "I'm guessing you're going to nominate Neji to be team leader for your group?"

"Only if he wants to do it."

"I have no objections," came his calm reply.

"Okay then. You're all set. Get together tonight and start planning. Give us a tentative schedule and everything in the morning."

---------------------------------------------

Later that night...

They'd separated into their respective groups to plan the next day's event. Well, everyone but Naruto, who'd dissapeared with Gaara somewhere. Which made Kiba uncomfortable. That, and the weird stares that Kankurou had been giving him over dinner. "So anyway..." he said, discussing his plans with Shikamaru, "I was thinking about something along the lines of my Tsuuga."

"Piercing fang seems a little advanced for a group of Gennin that aren't from your clan."

"Well, i don't have much else I could teach them that doesn't involve Akamaru."

"True..." he paused to think. "...I guess you'll just have to go with it. Not that any of them have a chance in hell of learning it."

"Exactly."

"Whatever..." he turned to Tenten. "And you?"

"Raining Shuriken?"

"Didn't you learn that from Naruto?"

"More like copied and improved it. He has to use Shadow Clones before he can use his Everywhere Shuriken Jutsu. This version is for the non-clone users."

"Well then, that'll work just fine."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I'm gunna go hunt down Naruto."

"Awwwww...missing your boyfriend? Or are you worried about Gaara stealing your man?"

"Shut up Shikamaru!"

"You know it's true. You were so torn up about him being gone for so long and now that's he back your being overprotective."

"Back off, I'm warning you."

"What're you gunna do? Attack me?"

"Don't tempt me..."

"I see the fur is about to start flying," said Lee as he entered the room, followed by Neji.

"Stop acting like children," said Neji flatly.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't just getting insulted."

"I wasn't insulting you Kiba. I was just commenting."

"Same difference..."

"Hmmmmmm someone needs a nap," joked Tenten.

"Geeze, if I had know ya'll were gunna gang up on me like this I would taken off earlier."

"Awww lighten up. We're just joking around."

"Whatever..." He jumped up and walked to the door. "I'm gunna find Naruto."

---------------------------------------------

"And then we had to climb over this ginormous mountain to get to the town. We caught by a freak snowstorm half way up and had to sit in this little dank cave for four days before it calmed down enough to keep going. I thought I was gunna die of bordum in there. It was so cramped that you couldn't even light a proper fire or else you'd light yourself on fire." He was half-way through recanting his adventures with Jiraiya to Gaara.

"Needless to say you made it out eventually."

"Yeah, four days later. And then we had to drag ourselves through waist deep snow for two more days because the baka wouldn't let me buy snowshoes at that last village."

"And you could not fabricate some from the local forest materials?"

"I tried a few times, but the wood was so frozen that it was shattering before I could finish them."

"How cold did it actually get?"

"At least thirty below, if not colder."

"But if you could not light a fire, then how did you survive?"

"We lit a fire alright. It was just that it had to be outside the entrance to the cave and kept getting doused by melting snow all the time. I probably wasted half my chakra relighting the damn thing every hour or so."

"Sound's like that was a very nasty week."

"Oh yeah, one of the worst we had."

"And why was it that you had to go to this remote village in the first place?"

"There's this old hermit friend of Ero-Sennin's that lived a few miles outside of it. The guy's a master of ice and water jutsu and agreed to teach me what he knew in exchange for an advanced copy of the new Icha Icha Paradise."

"I have never read those books. Are they any good?"

"I guess they are. They're kinda boring to tell you the truth."

"Oh."

"So anyway, enough about what I've been doing, tell me about yourself. How'd you manage to become Kazekage so fast?"

---------------------------------------------

It took Kiba about an hour to track them down. They were, not surprisingly, at a local Ramen stand. He didn't enter at first, instead he waited in the shadows and listened to the conversation.

"...And then Jiraiya told the guy..."

"_So he's just telling him about Jiraiya.."_ Kiba sighed, relieved. _"I shouldn't even have been worried. Gaara's no threat to me...at least not were Naruto's concerned..."_ Smiling, he ducked under the ceiling and sat down next to Naruto. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Naruto grinned, "Oh, hey Kiba. You guys finished planing and everything?"

"Yeah, we finished a while ago."

"Great, that means we have the rest of the night to hang out!"

"As much as I'd like to 'hang out' all night, I must be going."

"Awwwwww, but Gaara, you're the Kazekage. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to!"

"Sorry Naruto, but I have papers to sign and people to yell at."

"Awwwww..."

"We can continue tomorrow, if you have time."

"Oh all right..." agreed Naruto, sadly.

Gaara nodded at Kiba and left.

"Okay... that was strange."

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, it looked to me like he had no intention of leaving before I showed up."

"What, you think he left because of you?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know. I don't think he likes me very much."

"What reason could he possible have to not like you?"

"I don't know. I think Kankurou whined a little too much about me after he had to save my ass from Sakon and Ukon."

"Oh..."

"Well, it doesn't really matter really. As long as he's not trying to kill me or anything."

"He wouldn't try and kill you. Gaara's a great guy really. He's just misunderstood."

"Only you can call a guy that spent twelve years of his life trying to kill every living thing on earth 'misunderstood.'"

"Hey, he and I aren't that different. I was pretty close to becoming him at one time."

"Yeah, but then I came along and made everything better."

"Exactly," he said. He grabbed Kiba's hand and grinned mischievously, "Let's go back. I fixed it with Gaara so that you and I'd have a room by ourselves far away from everyone else..."

Kiba grinned ear to ear and silently thanked Gaara.

---------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

"Naruto..."

"Hey Naruto..."

Poke.

Poke.

Prod.

"Wake up sleepy head..."

Deep sigh.

Kiba grabs a bucket of cold water and lifts it over his head. He pokes Naruto with his foot, "Naruto, time to get up..."

Still no response.

Heavy sigh, "And I _sooooooooo_ did not want to have to do this..."

Kiba tips the bucket over and drenches the sleeping blonde.

---

---

---

Still nothing.

_"What the hell is this guy made of...?"_ Kiba knelt down next to the drenched but snoring boy and tried once more to wake him. "Come on Naruto...I really don't wanna have to resort to tickling you..."

Almighty snore.

The blonde turns over and continues sleeping.

Heaviest sigh yet.

"Well, you can't say I didn't try..." He reached down behind him and picked up a feather he had found somewhere. He paused it just above the boy's cheek, "Last chance to wake up Naruto." He waited a full minute for a response. Still nada. "Okay..." He flicked the tip of the feather lightly across the blonde's face.

Naruto shoots outta bed and slams his head against the ceiling. He falls, hard, on his ass and sits stunned for a minute. Recovering his brain and some semblance of dignity he whines, "What the hell Kiba!"

Kiba, laughing hysterically, choked out a very weak, "sorry."

"Damn..." grumbled Naruto as he stood up and rubbed his sore ass. "Coulda tried waking me up the normal way..."

Kiba just laughed harder.

It was then that Naruto noticed that he was soaking wet. He reached up and rung the excess water out of his hair. "Thanks alot, man. I needed a bath."

And with that little bit of witticism, Kiba passed out from lack of oxygen.

---------------------------------------------

Kiba's hysterical laugher and the loud bang of Naruto's head against the ceiling didn't go unnoticed. Lee, who'd already been awake for nearly an hour stretching, stopped mid-jump and tripped himself with his jump rope. "What was that?"

Tenten looked up from polishing her kunai and said, "Probably just Kiba trying to wake up Naruto." She smiled knowingly, "Sounds like he resorted to the feather trick."

Lee shook his head, a small smile on his face, and returned to his morning warm-up.

---------------------------------------------

Shikamaru didn't miss the resulting bang either. He was sprawled out on a chair that gave a very good view of the clouds through the window of the room he was sharing with Neji. The noise was so unexpected that he actually jumped a good three feet off the chair and flipped mid-air so that he face-planted on the hard stone floor. "What the hell was that!" he called as he dragged himself up.

Neji, who had been meditating, sighed and opened his eyes. "More than likely Lee or Naruto doing something stupid."

"You'd think that they'd be a little quieter this early of a morning."

"You've never worked with Lee overnight have you?"

"No."

"Well, on top of being an early riser, he also tends to cause massive amounts of noise during his morning warm-ups."

"Makes sense."

"And then there is Naruto." Pause where Neji takes a calming breath. "He is always loud and boisterous. Knowing him, it is plausible that Kiba tried to wake him up prematurely."

"True." Shikamaru reached for his shoes. "I'm going to find Temari and go over today's schedule again."

"Do as you wish."

---------------------------------------------

Naruto stripped off his soaked clothes, (much to Kiba's delight) and rung out the water. He laid them out over a chair to dry and reached for a towel. "You could have done the feather thing first ya know," he said as he toweled off his hair.

"Yeah, but soaking you with water has it's advantages," he sighed dreamily as he stared at the blonde.

"Go dunk your head in some cold water before you have a nose bleed."

"Too late," chuckled Kiba as he pinched his nose with a tissue.

"Baka."

"Better I'm staring at you than at some other guy."

"True..." Naruto reached for his spare pants and pulled them on. The towel draped across his still bare shoulders, he turned to face his boyfriend. "Come on Kiba, you can't go out there looking like that."

"Speak for yourself..." replied the happy boy.

"Oh ha-ha." He draped his towel over Kiba's head and used it to mess up the brunette's hair. "Come on. Clean yourself up and lets get out there."

"Whatever you say Naru-kun..." came the slightly muffled reply.

---------------------------------------------

An hour later everyone had convened in Gaara's office. "So..." said Kankurou, in an effort to break the weird silence that had been growing for several minutes, "Did everyone sleep well?"

Dazed stares from Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"I'll take that as a no..."

"Well, I do not know about them, but I slept like a baby!" grinned Lee happily. Tenten eyed him in a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' kinda way, but didn't say anything. (A cookie to anyone that can figure out _why_ she was giving him that look.)

"Moving on..." said Temari. "We've got the Gennin ready and waiting, so anytime you guys want to get out there..."

More dazed stares.

"It's gunna be a long week..."

"Kankuro," said Gaara.

"Yes Gaara?"

"Escort them to the training grounds."

"Yes Gaara."

He glared at them all, daring them to not follow. Not even Naruto was stupid enough to stay behind.

---------------------------------------------

"Listen up!" called Kankurou as he stood in front of the assembled Gennin and trainee's. "This is the group that Konoha sent to train you. You will listen and do exactly what they say at all times." He added mentally, _"No matter how stupid it is..."_ He motioned for Neji and Shikamaru to come forward. "These are the team leaders." He pointed at Shikamaru, "The depressed looking one is Shikamaru." He pointed to Neji, "Mr. White-eye's over there is Neji. And don't let the calm look fool you. This guy can be just as insane as the rest of us when he's up against the right opponent."

Shikamaru and Neji nodded but didn't verbally respond to Kankuro's unusual introduction.

"Okay you two. Get yourselves separated into your groups already."

They separate into their respective groups.

"Okay then. Since Neji's team has the only Gennin in the group, you'll have the distinct honor of training the wanna-bes"

"Awwwwwwwwww maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!! Why do I get stuck with the wanna-bes!?!"

"Awwww pipe-down kid! You got no say in the matter."

"But, but..." 

"Naruto, calm yourself," said Neji reproachfully. "Behave like a ninja, not like a three year old."

"But Neji...!"

"I said be quiet."

Naruto stopped arguing, but he continued to mutter under his breath.

"Moving on..." Kankuro motioned toward Shikamaru's group. "Gennin get to listen to the whiny-assed mutt boy and the depressive cloud watcher."

"Way ta make them feel better," joked Kiba as streched one arm behind his head.

"Ahhhh shut up dog-breath and get to work."

"Whatever you say purple-puppet boy."

---------------------------------------------

"Soooo..." said Naruto as he stared at the group of kids that stood in front of them. "How we gunna do this?"

"We could always just divide them into smaller groups and rotate them between us every few hours," said Lee, trying to be helpful.

Neji considered this idea for a moment. "That makes sense," he agreed. "Naruto, do you wish to offer another plan?"

"Ummmm..."

"I shall take that as a 'no.' So then, let us divide them." He raised his voice to a commanding tone, "I want you to divide yourselves into three equal groups. You shall rotate between training with myself, Naruto, and Lee." 

The trainee's stared.

"Is there a problem?"

One either very brave or extremely stupid boy said, "Yeah, what's up with your eyes?"

Lee and Naruto's jaws dropped.

The newbies waited for an answer.

Neji mentally sighed, _"I see we have a group with about the IQ of cement blocks..."_ He gathered his chakra and activated his Byakugan. "How many of you have ever even heard of the clan blood-line traits?"

A few nodded. Most continued their confused staring.

Neji sighed once again, "You cannot tell me that you have never heard of them."

No response.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and launched into a long-winded explanation of his Byakugan that left a good portion of the crowd completely confused but scared.

"Anyway..." said Naruto after Neji fell silent, "How about we get started before it gets too hot out here."

"Please Naruto, I very highly doubt that it will get very hot today," replied Lee with a glance upward at the pale grey clouds that covered the sun.

"Whatever you say Lee, but your buying drinks tonight if the sun comes out."

"And if it does not?"

"Then I'll take you and Tenten out for barbecue."

"Deal."

"May we stay on task?"

"Yeah, yeah Neji. Whatever you say. It's not like I'm the one that likes to hear myself talk."

"That _is_ you Naruto."

"Whatever."

They grabbed their groups of trainees and separated themselves so that they'd have plenty of room.

---------------------------------------------

"Alrighty then, let's see what kinda weapons ya'll brought." Naruto glanced over each of their caches. "Okay, you guys come prepared. Good. Now, how many of you are good with clones?" About half of them raised their hands. "Is that it? For real?!" He shook his head," Okay... how many of you can do clones period?" Everyone raised their hands. "That's better." He backed about twenty feet away from were they were gathered. "Now, I'm gunna show you a specialty of mine that I like to call the Everywhere Shuriken Jutsu!" he called. "Now, you have to be good at making multiple clones to be able to use this, so there will prolly be a few of you that can't learn it. But don't get discouraged, it's not very hard to start with. Let me demonstrate." He gathered his chakra and created his usual four clones. "Okay, now, once you've created your clones, you want to grab a handful of shuriken." He and the clones separated a distance. "This is better when you have trees or cliffs or something you can get above the enemy with." They jumped up onto the balcony of an adjacent building. "Here we go!" They lept off and called out, "Everywhere Shuriken!" before throwing the shuriken downward in every possible direction. And even though the raining shuriken appeared disorganized and chaotic, they all landed within three feet of each other, proof of how dangerous the jutsu actually was. "Any questions?"

The same boy that had questioned Neji raised his hand. "Yeah?" said Naruto, pointed to him.

"Uh yeah, what exactly is the point of showing us some simple little shuriken trick? I thought we were here to learn some kinds of powerful Ninjutsu or something like that."

"Well, considering that you aren't even Gennin yet, you should be glad that you're even getting to train with us. And with me especially!"

The boy snorted, "What's so special about you?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What's so special about me?" He paused and took a very deep breath. "I am Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gunna be the next Hokage! Believe it!"

That same boy laughed, "You!? Hokage! What a joke!"

Naruto smiled, "You think it's a joke, eh?"

"Oh come on, do you really think they'd let a idiot like you be Hokage?"

Naruto continued to smile. He was already focusing his chakra into his left hand. "Are you sure about that?"

"Hell yeah!"

He raised his left hand. The chakra was just becoming visible. He used his right hand to focus it into a what resembled nothing so much as a small typhoon. "You want to see some powerful ninjutsu, do ya?"

The kid's gaze was focus on the ball of swirling chakra in Naruto hand.

Naruto walked calmly over to one of the stone training posts about ten feet from the group. "I'll show you powerful Ninjutsu!" He pulled his arm back as far at is would go. "Rasengan!" he shouted as he slammed the rotating vortex into the stone face of the post. Time appeared to stop for a moment. The mass of energy vanished and Naruto turned around. The only apparent damage was a moderately sized indentation, a weird looking swirl, and a radiating pattern of cracks.

The kids laughed.

"Oh what, don't laugh yet. Come around to the other side." He herded them around it.

Loud and unbelieving gasps.

The entire far side of the post was shattered into a billion pieces and the remaining standing stone was fractured badly. Naruto tapped the post with a fingernail and it appeared to disintegrate. "How's that for powerful?"

The group parted to reveal the talkative one cowering behind the rest of them.

"I thought so," grinned Naruto. "So how about we get back to the Everywhere Shuriken Jutsu? That is, unless someone else has any questions?"

Not a word from any of them.

"That's what I thought."

---------------------------------------------

Lee already had his kids running laps and therefore they missed the show. Lee paused momentarily near Naruto a few minutes after the missed show, "How are your group doing?"

"Just fine. I had a bit of trouble at first, but they're behaving now. How about yours?"

"Just fine. I had a few groans when I told them to do a hundred laps, but then I told them they'd have to do five hundred jumping jacks instead, they complied."

"Well, don't tire um out too much. I get them next."

"Do not worry, a light warm-up is always a good idea before strenuous activity."

"Yeah, but not everyone has the same idea of a light work-out as you do."

"I know that. But if the cannot do one hundred laps, then they have no hope of keeping up with me."

"I guess. I'd get back to them if I were you. I see a couple of them walking."

"I know, and they will be the first I train."

Naruto smiled and went back to his training.

---------------------------------------------

Neji on the other hand had a group of somewhat passive and better behaved group. Which was perfect for him. He was trying to teach them the basic stances of the gentle fist style. He knew that they would never be able to use them to their full potential, but he had nothing else to work with.

"That is good," he said to one that was picking up on the movements quickly. "Extend your arm just a little more to the right." He turned to a younger girl, "Your leg should be turned a few degrees farther, but you have the gist of the stance." He moved across the line to one boy who seemed to have a problem balancing, "Equalize your weight untill the moment you strike. Leaning heavily on one leg or the other with disrupt your balance and cause you to fall when the time to strike arrives." He continued down, stopping every little while to adjust body positions or praise the faster learners.

---------------------------------------------

This went on for several about three hours before they decided to take a break and rotate the groups.

"So, how'd your kids do?"

"They did as I expected. Most were exhausted from the run, but they were still able to learn the material adequately."

"How about yours Neji?"

He stared at them benignly. "They were able to grasp the basics of what I taught them. Some showed more promise than others."

"Sounds like you guys had it easy."

"How was your lesson?"

"I got the rebellious ones." He sighed, "That idiot that asked about your eyes was in my group. He gave me some crap about why I wasn't teaching them powerful Ninjutsu and was acting like a ass so I showed showed them the Rasengan to shut him up."

"I take it the grey powder laying on top of the sand on that end of the training area was stone dust?"

"Yep. I shattered one of the stone training posts."

"Good one."

"Thanks, Lee."

The sat for a few more minutes, drinking water and resting.

"So, shall we return to the training?"

"I guess," sighed Naruto. "I'll take your group Lee. Their gunna spend a good chunk of their time standing around with me anyway."

They went to where the kids were siting. "Okay guys, time to change groups," called Naruto. "If you were with me before, follow Neji. If you where with Lee, you come with me. Neji's old group, follow Lee." He waited untill they'd divided themselves back up, "Let's go."

---------------------------------------------

So they repeated their lessons. Naruto didn't _have_ to continue using his Rasengan as a scare tactic, but several of the group had seen it from a distance and begged him to show them. And Naruto, being the show-off that he was, showed them without a second thought. By the end of the day, he was the most popular trainer there.

"Come on Naruto! Show us the Rasengan again!" pleaded several of them when they announced the end of the training sessions.

"Not tonight."

"Awwww come on!!! We wanna see it again!!!"

"Tomorrow I don't feel like it right now."

"But..."

"No. Now stop asking."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," groaned the kids.

Kankuro appeared outta nowhere, "How'd we do today?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I was off seeing to other things," came the cryptic reply. "Now you answer me."

"It was fine. They got the hang of most of it."

"And how about you two?" he asked, turning to face Neji and Lee.

Lee was beaming, "It was great! We had a lot of fun together!"

Neji gave a non-committal shrug of the shoulders.

"Well anyway, I was gunna say that it's time to call it a day, but apparently you already had." He yawned and went on, "Temari wants you guys to meet with her to discuss things."

"What things?"

"I have no idea. But I would suggest you get there rather quickly. She's been raging about something since lunch."

Naruto sighed, "Poor Shikamaru."

"Right..." agreed Kankuro. "Come on, let's get over there before she starts annoying Gaara.

"Hey Lee..." whispered Naruto as they walked.

"Yes?"

"Look up."

Lee blinked and looked up.

There's not a cloud in sight.

He blanched and looked back at Naruto. Sighing, "I guess I am buying drinks then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha soaking wet Naruto and Kiba with a nose bleed. Gotta love the things your mind comes up with after seven uninterrupted hours of reading very well written fanfics. And I swear, the more I read the banter between Kiba and Kankuro, the more it strikes me as having a very Inuyasha Kouga feel too it. Dunno why...must be watching too much Inuyasha in me spare time. Anyway, sorry if Naruto seems a little OOC in this chapter. I rewrote it a couple of times, but no matter what I did he always came out sound very...Jiraiya-ish. Maybe even a little bit like Kakashi. Ehhhh...i think it works. Anyway, sorry it's taking so long to get new chapters up. Kinda hard to upload new stuff when you never have time to write nor have any way of uploading them. I may have gotten a job with decent hours finally, but its still cutting into my writing time.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where have you been!?!" demanded Temari when they entered Gaara's office ten minutes later.

"What? It's not like we were standing around outside for hours just to piss you off," countered Naruto as he went to sit down next to Kiba.

"I sent Kankuro to get you half and hour ago!"

"It takes time to get back here from the far training grounds."

"Oh for the love a... You're freaking ninja's, aren't you? A walk like that shouldn't have taken more than five minutes, tops!"

"Temari, we aren't super hero's. And we've been out training _your_ Gennin for the last ten hours. It's not like any of us had the energy to run that fast."

"Don't give me any of that crap..."

"Temari. Stop yelling." Gaara entered the room and sat down behind the desk.

"Yes Gaara."

"I see that you have all survived."

Nods all around.

"How was it?"

Naruto smiled, "Great. They loved it!"

"Did they?" He picked up a sticky note that someone had left on his desk. "I was informed of some property damage. And I was told that you were the cause of it, Naruto."

Naruto blinked, "What, you mean the training post?"

Gaara nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Well, that's a funny story actually." 

"Is it? Tell me about it."

Naruto looked uncomfortable. "Okay..." He moved closer to Kiba, who was glaring at him with an 'I-told-you-not-to-piss-of-Gaara' look on his face. "One of those Gennin wannabes was giving me trouble about teaching them Taijutsu instead of Ninjutsu, and he was griping because he thought I was some weak lackey that was sent as a space filler or some crap like that. So I showed him my Rasengan."

"And that involved turning a stone training post into dust?"

"It's a powerful technique," he muttered weakly in his defense.

Gaara sighed. "I must ask you to refrain from completely destroying my training equipment."

"Yes Gaara," he said quietly.

"Moving on," continued Gaara. "I witnessed some of the training sessions and I must say that I am impressed with how well you are working with the Gennin. Tsunade was wise to send you to us." (Gaara speak: _Thank God! This wasn't a complete waste of time!_)

Temari looked like she was about to say something, but was silenced by a glare of Gaara. "I am afraid that you will be unable to continue the training sessions tomorrow. It seems that the academy teachers have decided to use the next three days for a suprise survival drill."

"Didn't they know we were going to be doing this?" asked Shikamaru, confused.

"Yes," nodded Gaara. "But they feel that taking them on the survival drill now will be more efficient. The students think that they will be spending the next few days working with you. Therefore, they are completely unprepared. For some reason, this fact makes them feel the drill will be more effective."

"Academy teachers are weird," said Kiba.

"Hey, Iruka wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, but your biased. Iruka-sensei is practically your dad."

"So? Doesn't mean I don't think some academy teachers are weird. Look at Ebisu-sensei. He's weirder than all of them put together."

"Got that right." 

"Children, can we focus for once?"

"Sorry," they both said.

"As I was saying; The academy students will not be here for the next three days, and there are not enough Gennin to spread between the six of you. I've sent a letter to Tsunade informing her that you will be staying for three days longer than originally thought. Therefore you will be returning a full six days later than planned."

"What are we going to be doing for the next three days then?" asked Shikamaru.

"Nothing. Use the time to rest and plan."

"So its basically a paid vacation?" asked Naruto hopefully.

Gaara nodded, "Essentially."

"SWEET!!!" yelled Naruto enthusiastically. "I haven't had a paid vacation in over three years!"

Whimper and a dull thud.

Wiping the blood from his ears, Kankuro said, "Little louder next time. I'm pretty sure there's a few people in Konoha that didn't here you."

Naruto blushed slightly, "Sorry." He slid off the couch he had been sitting on and picked the unconscious Kiba off the floor. "Forgot about his hearing..." said Naruto as he stuffed some gauze into Kiba's bleeding ears.

"I'll call for a medic..." sighed Kankuro as he exited the room.

"I can take him. Just show me were to go," huffed Naruto as he lifted the unconscious boy onto his shoulder.

---------------------------------------------

"Geeze Naruto," joked Tenten an hour later when he and Kiba returned from seeing Gaara's personal medic. "It only took you one day to do something stupid and get your boyfriend injured. That's gotta be a new record or something."

"Aww lay off. It's not like I meant to do it."

"Yeah, but you of all people should have remembered his hyper-active senses."

"I know...I just wasn't thinking."

"Baka."

"It's not like I can't hear you two," said Kiba, a bit louder than he normally would have and fighting the urge to scratch at the gauze that had been packed in his ears. "My ears might be ringing, but I'm not deaf yet."

"I know that."

"Didn't sound like it."

"Sorry."

"Anyway," said Shikamaru before they fell into their stride. "What are we gunna do for the next few days?"

"I say we go out and get tanked," offered Kiba. "Kankuro was saying something about it this morning."

"Isn't he a little young to be out getting tanked?"

"With Temari acting like that all day everyday?"

"Good point."

"All in favor?"

Five hands went up.

"Well then, it's unanimous"

"Unanimous? Excuse me, but you are forgetting someone. I did not raise my hand."

"I know that. But you don't drink, therefore you weren't included in the tally process."

"That is a bit harsh."

"It's the truth isn't it?"

"Yes, but..."

"Lee, quit complaining. If Kankuro buys, then that gets you off the hook."

Lee blinked, "I had not considered that."

"Off The hook? For what?" asked Tenten, confused.

"I lost a bet."

"Ah," she said, nodding. "Haven't I told you not to bet? You have no luck with gambling."

Lee shrugged, "I cannot be faulted for the weather patterns."

"What?"

"The bet was," answered Naruto, "that if the sun came out before we finished training for the day that Lee had to buy a round for everyone tonight. If the sun didn't come out, I would take the two of you out for barbecue."

"Oh." She shrugged and patted Lee's shoulder. "Well then, I guess you're buying tomorrow night."

"Awwww but Tenten!"

"You lost the bet."

"But!"

"I've told you not to gamble. You lost, so you have to pay up."

"Awwwwwwwwww..."

"So we're definately gunna go get tanked?"

"Yes Kiba."

He started tugging out the gauze in his ears, "Okay, then I'm gunna need a little while to change into something less annoying and hide all the weapons and junk in our room."

"Okay... Do I even want to know why?"

Devilish smile from both Naruto and Kiba.

"That's a no."

---------------------------------------------

Two hours later...

"We ready?" asked Shikamaru as Kiba and Naruto finally entered the room.

"If you are," came Kiba's reply.

"Then let's go," said Kankuro.

"Nice jeans..." whispered Tenten as she tried not to stare.

"Thanks...I don't ware them too much, for obvious reasons." He pointed to Naruto with a flick of his head.

Tenten glanced over and saw the blonde staring with the biggest grin she'd ever seen. There was a trail of drool down his shirt and on the ground behind him. "He really seems to like them," she chuckled.

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "Beg's me to wear them all the time."

"I'll bet. Aren't they a bit...tight...?"

"Yeah, but anything that makes your butt look good has to be at least a little tight."

"True," she conceded. "Ya know, I've never seen actual jeans like that before. I thought you were wearing leather at first."

"I have leather pants like these actually, but I didn't bring them."

"Probably a good idea."

"Trust me, it was a very good idea. You think he's bad now..."

"I can imagine."

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Lee.

"Nothing Lee."

"What is wrong with Naruto?"

"Nothing," grinned Kiba. "He just really likes these pants."

Lee dropped back a step to get a better look at Kiba's pants. It took everything Tenten had not to laugh as Lee examined Kiba's pants from behind. "Hmmm... I do not get it."

"Don't worry about it Lee. I would have been surprised if you had."

Tenten bit down on her lip to keep from laughing. She grabbed Lee's shoulder and dragged him forward so that he was walking even with her. "It's a Naruto thing," was all she got out before exploding with laughter.

Lee stared at her, confused. "What is so amusing?"

"Don't worry about it Lee. I'll tell you later."

Lee blinked, still completely confused and blissfully unaware of what was so funny.

---------------------------------------------

Kankuro lead them to his favorite bar. It was off a back alley and clear across Suna. Which is why Kankuro liked it. "It takes longer for the trackers to find me all the way over here if I stay out too late," was his reply when Shikamaru asked him why he liked such a seedy place. "And the bar-tender is cool with me getting tanked here. Most of the other bars won't let me go over five rounds before they start harping on me about how the son of the old Kazekage and the brother of the current one shouldn't be out getting drunk as a skunk." He sighed, "Of course, if they had a sister like Temari, they'd be getting tanked every chance they got."

Shikamaru nodded and ordered the first round. He took the bottles and cups back to the tables that they'd settled on. "Here we go."

Kankuro helped him pass around the liquor and raised his cup in a toast, "Here's to escaping the ranting of an overly-hormonal sister and herds of whiny Gennin."

Everyone raised their cups with cheers of 'here here!'

"So anyway," said Tenten from across their table. "Where'd you get those jeans at? I'm thinkin' of buying Lee a pair."

Kiba chuckled, "Good luck. I've been trying for the better part of a year to get a pair in Naruto's size, but no one has them any more. I'm tempted to find a tailor and get a pair custom made."

"That sucks..."

"Tell me about it."

"Will one of you please tell me what is so fascinating about those jeans?"

"Later Lee."

Lee sighed and took a sip of his soda. "I am not looking forward to the end of this night."

"Why?"

Lee glared at him.

"Good point."

"You and Naruto alone are difficult to handle. Add in Kankuro and it's going to be an... interesting... last call."

"Yeah, but Neji doesn't drink much, and I doubt Shikamaru will get very drunk, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"And you know I can't handle the same amount of alcohol as these two," said Tenten as she sipped at her sake.

"We shall see."

---------------------------------------------

Ten rounds later...

"Ya know what the problem with sake is..." sighed Kiba as he downed another cup.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"It takes to damn long and too damn much before you feel it," replied Kankuro with a deep sigh. "Looks like it's time for the big guns..." He got up and walked to the bar.

"How the hell can he still be walking straight?" said Tenten, blinking and swaying slightly.

"Some of us have a much higher tolerance for alcohol," smiled Kiba.

Kankuro walked back with a bottle filled with a deep amber liquid and several shot glasses.

"Whatcha got there Kankuro?"

"My favorite fall back," he said as he plopped down next to Kiba and passed around the glasses

"Which is?"

"Tequila," he replied, grinning. He poured a shot for Kiba and Naruto. "Wanna try some Tenten?"

"No thanks," she said, shoving her cup away. "I think I'm done."

"Suit yourself," he said as he poured himself a rather larger shot. He raised the glass, "To the genius that is Jose Quervo."

They downed the shots.

Kiba and Naruto both coughed and slammed down the glasses. They weren't used to anything that strong and the alcohol seared their throats. Kankuro however, smacked his lips appreciatively, "That's the stuff."

"Damn," coughed Kiba. "That stuffs strong."

"Yeah...and it's the best damn drink you'll ever have."

"If you say so," coughed Naruto.

"Up for some more?" He lifted the bottle. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other. Shrugging, they pushed their glasses toward him.

"It's gunna be an interesting night."

---------------------------------------------

Ten round of Jose Quervo later...

The three of them had jumped up on top of one of the tables and were singing the lyrics to "Ten Rounds with Jose Quervo." Lee was siting three tables away, shaking his head as he watched them make fools of themselves in public. Tenten sat next to him, laughing at the scene. Neji had dissapeared somewhere around the thirteenth round of the night. Shikamaru, who had probably twice the tolerance of all them put together thanks to his father, was watching the show and smiling. It was all very funny. Best part was, he'd brought a camera. 

"And after six rounds with Jose Quervo... Or was it seven?" they sang, arms on each other's shoulders and swaying wildly.

Shikamaru swore loudly as his camera ran out of film for the third time. He dove into his bag for more film before he missed anything too funny or stupid.

"And after ten round with Jose Queeearvooooo..."

Just as Shikamaru got the new roll of film in his camera and picked it up, Naruto tripped over his feet and flipped off the table. He landed face first in the next table and the whole thing was crushed to pieces. Shikamaru snapped about half a dozen pictures of the fall and resulting damage. "Priceless..." he whispered, a drunken smile plastered on his face.

"Hahahahaha! Naru fall down!" called Kiba, completely tanked.

Naruto sat up and grinned stupidly, "Let's go again! Let's go again!"

Kankuro laughed so hard that he fell backward off the table and landed on his ass. He was so wasted that he didn't even realize he was on the ground untill he looked up and noticed that the ceiling was farther away than it had been a second beforehand. "Hahahahahahaha! I fall down too!"

"Damn..." blinked Tenten. "They are totally gone."

"Do not remind me. I seem to be the only on here that is not intoxicated to the point of not being able to walk straight."

"Excuse me???"

"Tenten, you cannot stand up straight right now." 

"I can too!"

"Prove it."

Tenten glared at him and pushed her chair back. She stood up, "See!"

"Take a few steps."

She grinned thinking, "_This'll be easy."_ Two steps and she was face down on the floor. "Alright, I get it..." she giggled as she sat up and dragged herself back onto her chair.

"Okay kids," said the bartender as he stepped over to the scene of the destruction. "I think you've had enough for tonight."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," whined Naruto and Kiba.

"Come on Bar-keep. Jus' one more round!" pleaded Kankuro.

"Now, now. You've had enough. I draw the line at demolishing furniture."

"Awwww man..."

"Okay," sighed Kankuro as he stood up shakily. He pulled out his wallet, "Here." He handed the bartender some cash. "For the table and chairs." He blinked and hiccuped. "Oh, and the tab too."

The bartender nodded and helped pick Naruto up off the floor. "You kids go home before you get in trouble. It's gunna hard enough getting those three back across town without the cops noticing," he said to Lee, Tenten, and Shikamaru.

"Come on boys," said Tenten as she helped support a wobbly Naruto.

Lee tried to help Kankuro, but he waved him off with an, "I'm okay. I don' need any help." Lee only smiled and waited for the tanked boy to take a few steps. Kankuro got not five steps away before passing out cold. Lee knelt and picked up the heavy boy like he was a feather. "Can you handle Kiba, Shikamaru?"

"I think so," came the slightly giddy reply. (Who woulda thought that Shikamaru was such a happy drunk?) He slipped Kiba's arm over his shoulder and supported him as he tried to walk.

"Come on, the faster we get out of here, the faster we get back."

The bartender held open the door for them and waved goodbye as they exited. "You kid's be careful."

---------------------------------------------

It took awhile, but they managed to get back to the tower without being stopped by the local police. Lee, the only one not exhausted and panting, dropped Kankuro on the couch in Naruto's room. "There is no way that I can sneak him past his sister's room with him snoring like that." Tenten nodded and dropped Naruto on the bed. "Where'd Shikamaru get too?"

"No idea."

"I'm here," he yawned as he entered the room. "Kiba tripped and it took me a minute to get him back on his feet."

"Shay...I di'n t'ip..i'sh was tha' damn pink donkey... or wha'sh it an elephant..." he slurred after Shikamaru dropped him on the other side of the bed.

"What the hell is he talking about?"

"I think he had a little too much to drink."

"I'd have to agree with you on that."

"Let 'um sleep it off. Best thing for it."

"You'd know all about that..."

"I'd better after all the time's my dad's stumbled home saying junk like that."

"Whatever..." yawned Tenten. "All I know is that I need sleep."

"Me too," nodded Shikamaru.

"Should we really leave them alone when they are like this?"

"They'll be fine Lee, don't worry so much," said Shikamaru as he walked out of the room.

"I am not so sure."

"You can stay here if you want, but I'm about to pass out."

"Alright..." he said, defeated. "I shall go with you." With one last concerned look at the boys, Lee closed the door and left with Tenten.

---------------------------------------------

Several hours later...

Naruto sat up and looked around, "_Where the hell am I???"_ It took him a second to register that he was back in his room in the Kazekage's tower. "_How the hell did I get back here?"_ He looked around and thanks to the pre-dawn light was able to see Kiba laying next to him, fully clothed and snoring loudly. He didn't even notice Kankuro on the couch untill the boy grunted and turned over. "_What is he doing here?"_ He yawned sleepily. He was half way to remembering what had happened last night when the after affects of all that alcohol hit. The room spun violently for a moment and he fell back onto his pillows. He slammed his eyes shut to block out the nauseating sight. He lay there for a full five minutes before the feeling of nausea subsided. He opened his eyes slowly. The room had at least stopped spinning. He sat up slowly. As the nausea faded, his head began aching. He knew it was only the beginning. He was no novice when it came to drinking, not after spending two and a half years with a guy like Jiraiya. He glanced over at the clock on the table beside his bed. 6:30 am. "_Great..."_ he sighed as he lay back down and tried to fall back asleep with Kiba snoring next to him.

---------------------------------------------

It was past noon before any of them really got up and out of bed. Lee was the only one without any kind of a hangover, owing to the fact that he doesn't drink. Neji was best off of the drinkers, have consumed the least off all of them. Shikamaru was cheerful enough, relatively speaking. He was the one with the highest alcohol tolerance, so he wasn't as affected as the rest. Tenten was tired, and her head hurt a little, but other than that she was fine. Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro however, where a completely different story.

"Ohhhhhhhh... my head..." groaned Kiba from the couch he was laying on. He, Naruto, and Kankuro were pretty much dead to the world. "Anyone get the number of that bus..." he joked, laughing weakly.

"That's what you get," scolded Tenten. "You know that drinking like that has consequences."

"Not today Tenten..." groaned Naruto. "You can be mother-henish when my headache goes away tomorrow."

"Serves you right for acting like a bunch of idiots."

More groans from the hungover boys.

"Anyone know a good hangover cure?" muttered Kiba weakly.

"No," groaned Naruto. "Jiraiya might, but he never told me."

"Weaklings..." sighed Shikamaru. "I drank twice what you did and I don't feel a thing."

"You aren't human when it comes to booze."

"You're one to talk, Naruto. Kyuubi can't fix hangovers or what?"

"Ugh... he's as hungover as I am... And he won't stop whining about it..."

The sober-ish ones laugh and the hungover ones groan.

"Not so loud," whimpered Kiba.

"Next time you won't drink so much, will you?"

"Never again..." he groaned.

"Good."

"Anyone got some aspirin?"

"Never take aspirin for a hangover," said Shikamaru seriously. "The combination of alcohol and aspirin can cause massive liver damage."

"Oh..." blinked Naruto. "What can I take?"

"Not much of anything..." He paused to think. "I'd suggest drinking lots of water. It helps to flush the junk out of your system."

"Ugh...water tastes horrible right now."

"Well then, you'll just have to suffer."

"Ugh..." groaned all three suffering boys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I know, I know. That was a bit harsh. But you cannot honestly think I'd let them get away with drinking like that without some kind of consequences? Ahhhhh Looney Tunes...gotta love that pink elephant. This is what happens when I spend all day watching Looney Tunes and babysitting my god-kid. And I couldn't help the Kiba in tight pants thing. It just popped into my head while I was writing this. Seriously thought, binge drinking is bad people. And now that my conscious is clear, I leave you with this thought: If Naruto was drooling while Kiba was wearing tight jeans, would he look like a mini Niagara when he's wearing real leather? Stupid question, I know. But I just can't help asking.


End file.
